


Passion As Red As Blood

by WritingQueen666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, Eventual Romance, F/M, Lust, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sugar Daddy, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 32,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingQueen666/pseuds/WritingQueen666
Summary: Alexandria Smith is a small town church girl now living in New York for school finds herself in a new relationship that is a tad different. A companionship exchanged for money and blood?





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Alex, Alexandria, get your nose out of the book and hurry up with that order!” her coworker Alan called out to her. He was a slender tall man, he had done up brown hair and black framed glasses that sat on his slim face, covering his eyes. He was in a white button-up shirt, black slacks, and a standard red barista apron. Alex’s head snapped up from the medical textbook she was reading as latte foam went all over her hand causing her to cry out in pain. She sat it down in a hurry to get her hand to cool off and stop throbbing. She had been up all night the night before cramming for her anatomy exam she had tomorrow. She also hadn’t had a day off in a week due to she needed to make money for her tuition. Alex looked and was exhausted, her bright amber eyes dulled to more of an off yellow color. Her copper red hair, messy and unbrushed, but luckily thrown into a messy bun to make it look presentable. She shuffled and hastily worked to get the order finished. Moving over to the pickup side of the counter of the coffee shop she worked at and with a small but tired breath, she looked down at the cup. The name on it was smudged due to the overflow of foam. Her brow creased in confusion as she tried to read it.

“A… Aloy, your coffee is ready.” She called out in an unsure tone as she swiveled her head around, her other hand coming up to push her black, square-framed glasses up on her face. A chuckle came over the indistinct chatter in the shop that caught her attention, the man it came from leaning on the counter.

“Alroy, that’s my name… Miss… Alexandria? Very pretty name.” he said to her in a charming but smooth voice looking at her name tag that was hanging on the right side of her apron. Her head snapped over to him, she began to blush because she said his name wrong while looking over his features. He was a tall man, he was about six foot seven and wearing a black suit. He had these deep blue eyes that seemed to twinkle as he looked down at her through his black hair that was shaggy but seemed to be very put together at the same time.

“O… Oh, I… I am so sorry Mr. Alroy. I.. Um… w…was studying as I was working… because you know I have to make money for school. Medical school doesn’t pay for itself and well, it is quite pricey…” she told him with a small giggle before handing him his cup. He looked her over, more than look, he was admiring the girl. She worked and studied and was going to pay her own way? This peaked his interest without a doubt. With another chuckle as he thought, he slipped his cup from her and leaned down slightly, looking her over again. His eyes lingering on all her features.

“You work too hard, not to be so forward, but why don’t you give me a call? We can go out and have dinner or drinks, my treat.” He said as he reached into his pocket of his suit jacket with his free hand to pull out a business card and slid it to her.

“But I must warn you, think twice before you call Miss Alexandria…” he said before she could even speak nor think he flashed her a smirk. He turned on his heel and left the café altogether. He was gone in almost a blink of an eye. Alex let out a small choking noise as she looked down at the card on the table and lifted it up.

“Did he really just…” she got cut off by another one of her coworkers as she walked up with wide eyes and snatched the card from Alex’s hands. Alex was muddled at the look of shock her coworker held.

“No way, a nerd like you just got asked out by one of New York’s most successful CEO’s?” she squalled. Alex retorted with a snort and just snatched the card back from the blonde. Sticking it in her pocket, she made her way back to the sink to work on the dishes. She wasn’t about to get scaled by hot latte foam once again. Yet, her curious co-worker followed her back and leaned on the other side of the sink with a smirk.

“What are you going to do? You have to say yes, I mean do you realize that was Alroy Lockhart?” she asked. Alex just shook her head. She honestly had no clue who he was.

“Listen, Cindy, for one I have no clue who he is and two, this nerd needs to study. I can’t afford to go out and do things like that.” She told her moving clean dishes over to the other sink to rinse them as Cindy gasped and leaned into her.

“You don’t know who he is? Why Alex, he makes cell phones. He owns and runs Telecorp!” she explained almost in shock how Alex had no clue who he was. Alex jerked at her exclamation.

“I have work and go to school, those are my priorities. Now will you please leave me alone about this?” she said to her. Cindy looked at her almost appalled before she rolled her eyes and walking off without another work after slamming the card down on the sink next to Alex. She was honestly jealous, she thought she was superior to Alex, not like Alex really cared. In the time that she did the dishes, she began to think about it. More so how he had up and disappeared that easy. She put it off as she was tired so she pushed it out of her mind. In the middle of her thought, a hand rested on her shoulder causing her jerk. She whipped around to see it was Alan. He chuckled at her and shook his head, he found it amusing she scared easily.

“Hey, Alex, it’s time for you to head home. Hopefully, you get some rest before your test tomorrow and don’t worry about…” he went to say before she cut him off with a small giggle, drying her hands on her apron then untied it.

“Listen, Alan, I really need the money. I will be in here tomorrow night, well more so, as soon as I am done with my test okay?” she told him slipping the business card off the table and into her pocket then walked off into the back to grab her things. She pulled her phone out of her purse to see several missed calls from her father.

“I guess I will call him when I get home and showered…” she sighed, not really wanting to call him since all he was going to do was yell at her. She hiked her bag up onto her shoulder as she slipped out into the lobby only to stop and grab her book then walk out of the front doors. Alex stopped to look around the nightly surroundings that encircled her. For a second she had felt that she was being watched, but once again she shoved it off as being over tired. She cracked her book open and began to head for home.   


	2. Chapter 2

Days had passed since Alex had ran into to CEO of Telecorp. She put him in the back of her mind as she walked up to the front of a fancy French restaurant called Me Amour. She let out a small breath and moved to walk in as her black heels clicked against the pavement then switched to the marble tile on the way into the greeting room. Her friend got her to go on this date, well, Alex went on this date to make her friend leave her alone.

Alex presented herself in a black strapless bandage cocktail dress that clung to her hourglass figure in perfection. Her once messy red hair now down in a soft mess of elegant curls down her back. Once she got inside she headed to the host desk, looking at the man behind it.

“Name please Madame Moselle?” he asked her in a thick French accent.  She froze for a moment before looking around noticing her date hadn’t even shown up and she was alone. Her hand clenched down on the silver sequined clutch with a very small embarrassed smile.

“Smith party please.” She said in a small voice. By this time, she was certain by this time she had been stood up. The man nodded and moved her into the dining room to seat her, the look he held in his eyes said he had the same feeling.

“I will be back with your water madam, please look at the menu to see what you will be ordering tonight.” He said handing one to her. She nodded to him, telling him thank you. When he walked off she let out a small cry and covered her face with the menu for a brief second.

“I can’t believe I actually went through with this and then get stood up?” she asked herself, pulling the menu down. A defeated look falling over her face. At this time Alroy had walked in and went to say something but stopped in his tracks as he saw her. He didn’t recognize her for a split second, it was the red hair that made him realize who it was. He turned to the host and gave him a charming smile.

“Actually, I think I will be sitting with her. Please put her tab under the Lockhart tab.” He said to the same man that had seated Alex beforehand. The man gave him a small nod and motioned for him to go ahead as he switched things around.

He walked over to the table, Alex was oblivious to her surroundings at the minute, the slipped into the seat across from her boldly. When Alroy wanted something, he stopped at nothing until he had it.

      “Miss Alexandria, was it? What are you doing here I thought you would have been studying?” Alroy asked her coyly. Her head snapped up and she looked at him with wide eyes swallowing hard.

“I… I was supposed to be on a d…date I got stood up.” She said, her face burning up in embarrassment. He looked her over and let out a small chuckle before shaking his head while leaning on the table more.

“Oh, you went on a date but couldn’t call me?” He questioned with a light teasing tone. In response, she tensed which caused him to lift one of his eyebrows in a puzzled manner. The menu dropped from her hand to the table with a small smack, she looked down in her lap.

“I was pretty much forced to go on this date. She wouldn’t leave me alone so I could study. Otherwise, as you said, I would be.” She said, her face still holding the blush. Alroy nodded to her, understanding, but he also smirked.

“You could be or you can have this date with me instead.” He prompted, lifting his own menu to look over it. His eyes shifting to glance at her, catching the way her head snapped up once again, this one with shocked eyes.

“Y…you want a date wi…with me?” she questioned him, stammering over her words slightly, He eased his menu down to look at her. Then opened his mouth to speak but stopped a moment to think of how he is going to say what he wanted to her.

“Listen, I am just going to ask. I was wondering Alexandria if you were interested in being my sugar baby?” he asked her bluntly and smoothly. She furrowed her brows in confusion as she leaned back into her chair.

“What in the world is a sugar baby and well, my other question, why would you want me to be that.” She asked him. His eyes widened yet, also twinkled at her innocence. Another smirk twisted upon his lips. This girl, he had to have her.

“Oh, how silly of me… I thought you may have known, but allow me to explain. I will be your sugar daddy, which means I will take care of you financially whereas you return in in different ways to me.” He said to her. She sat there and looked at him before her eyes lit up knowing fully what he meant now. She held her silence for a moment and a long one at that. In the time of her thinking, Alroy had ordered for them both. She finally came to terms with speaking again.

“I don’t think I can do that Mr. Alroy… I don’t think it is just and I don’t want to take handouts…” she said trailing off, picking at a bracelet on her wrist. She crossed her leg over the other elegantly and she began to bounce her foot. His smirk was dashed to a frown before he sighed.

“Listen, Alexandria, darling. It isn’t a handout, you repay me. You need this, you are running yourself ragged trying to work your way through medical school. You even said that yourself in so many words. All I want to do is take care of you… in more ways than one.” He told her, the last part slipping through his lips in a huskier tone. By this time, after his reasoning, she was drumming her nails on the table in thought. She was really thinking hard, she knew at what terms he meant. Alex went to open her mouth to speak before she just snapped it back shut looking at him.

“This isn’t some like joke, right? You’re not here to make my night even worse because if you just leave right now.” She said to him, this make him laugh before his hand moved to clasp over one of hers. He pulled it over to rest his lips against it, his eyes glinting at the thought of her entertaining the idea.

“Why would I do that to someone as wonderful and that hold such beauty as you, Alexandria.”  He said, his eyes flashed as they trailed over her slowly. Slow enough she could easily tell he was looking her over. Her face flushing red again before she let out a shy but girlish giggle.

“Oh, you don’t know what you are saying Alroy… what tales you tell… but, even though every part of my morals is telling me no I am going to say yes.” She told him. This caused him to sit up more in his chair but he never bothered to let her hand go.

“I am glad, but one thing I must ask Alexandria… are you afraid? I mean, a man like me can but quite the mouthful.” He breathed causing his fangs to flash out more from under his upper lip. She looked over him for a minute, not even catching them before a small smile spread across her face.

“If I was afraid then I wouldn’t have agreed and I should say, you are a rather attractive man. That isn’t what really got me to say yes though. Your little speech about wanting to take care of me, that melted my heart a little bit.” She said to him with a small but meek giggle. Her delicate hand came up to tuck her hair behind her ear. The response she gave him made a chuckle escape him.

“Alright, but after we are done why don’t you come home with me? Nothing out of the ordinary just let’s get some ground rules set out and learn a little bit more about one another?” he pushed and she nodded to his shock. She thought that was a good idea. The food soon showed up and they ate, not in haste. They wanted to enjoy their date even more and talk about the small things.


	3. Chapter 3

After their date, he took her back to his condo. He walked her inside in the same process of flipping on the light to the entryway. From where she stood it was a very nice condo, not too big, but also not too small. Her face flushed but she wasn’t surprised at anything he had, he was a successful businessman. Alroy moved her into the living room, then over to the couch. He sat down with her, already finding himself comfortable with her. Alroy’s arm dropping down to wrap around her waist to pull her into him even more than she was. Her head snapping up from her meek position of staring in her lap.

“Now, let me lay my requirements out then, no?” he expressed in a throaty tone. Alex just responded with a nod, a chuckle left him as he pulled her into his lap. His hand coming down to caress her thigh slowly as it worked its way up.

“Well, you see, I am not like other men. I need more things besides the usual sex or companionship one so searches for in a sugar baby. You see Alexandria, I am a vampire, this means I need blood.” He told her keeping his arm around her so she wouldn’t shoot up and take off. Granted, Alex tensed almost froze but didn’t make a move to get up. She couldn’t but what she did do was let out a small nervous giggle.

“N…now Alroy don’t play jokes on me, please… I am not in the mood for them tonight.” She breathed slightly, looking up at him. He returned it with a stare as one of his eyebrows rose at her in curiosity. A sigh overcame the room from him, he knew that they weren’t common as much anymore. Shifting slightly, he opened his mouth to show her his sharper than normal canines before extending them down. This made Alex shriek then yank back from him only to stumble onto the floor, her heart racing.

“W…what, Alroy, w…what do you w…want to do… drain me? Because I don’t think that is t…taking care of me!” she snapped out, she was terrified. The only thing she knew of vampires where the folklore and the movies that made them out to be these beasts that were capable of no feeling and killed without remorse.

“If I wanted to drain you, you would have been dead by now. I don’t want all your blood, even though you smell rather appetizing when you make your heart race like you are. I do want to take care of you though. I am not going to hurt you, I have heard it is quite enjoyable to get bitten by one of our kind.” He announced in an arrogant knowing if she was going to leave she would have disappeared from him already. Rushed from his home to seek shelter from him. Yet, she hadn’t, most girls would have but Alex. She was more curious than anything, once the initial shock had worn off that is. Alex, like every other girl, had sexual fantasies and vampires, they were a huge one. Once she calmed down, she stood there, fixing her dress that had inched up on her thighs from her fall. She stood there gazing at him; honestly, no matter what he was, even knowing him for one night, she couldn’t get enough of him.   

“So tell me, is the offer still open to which you agreed to earlier before you knew what I really was?” he asked her, honestly hoping and really just wanting her to be interested still. Alroy was drawn into this girl too deeply from the start.

“Y…yes, I will take your offer still, you being what you are, makes it even more exciting…  Also, I have uh… a.. th…thing for them…” she said to him, her face flushing in embarrassment just like he loves. His eyes widened at her response before he smirked again and stood, walking over to her. His hand coming up to take her chin, tipping her head up to make her look at him.

“How interesting, but the first order of business if we are going to do this. I have a business trip coming up and I was hoping you would accompany as my date and well, wear that dashing dress you have on now. Hopefully, you aren’t busy next weekend.” He stated, already making plans with her. She was shaken as she looked at him with a dazed expression.

“Um… no, I am not actually, that is actually a break, well three-day weekend…” he said to him. He chuckled and nodded then turned to walk to the kitchen that was right next to the room they were sitting in.

“Good, I will pick you up Friday afternoon after your classes that end at what?” he quizzed, grabbing some bourbon and pouring some into a glass over ice before twirling the liquid in the cup. Eyeing her as he brought it up to his lips, sipping it casually.

“Five thirty-five actually, but it’s more like six for me because I have to return some books to the library and go talk to my academic councilor to see where I am grade wise. Also, well to see if I can get my double credit classes and then double up on classes this year.” She explained to him, he nodded. Her timing was perfect for him to get off work, shower, and then pack for the weekend.

“That is actually more than perfect, I will be there at six to come and get you then?” he stated to her. She stopped and giggled nervously as she looked at him.

“Wait, you are going to come get me from school?” she inquired, he nodded slowly leaning on the counter, looking over the rim of his up at her. Completely baffled on her question, he needed to get her to go with him to be his arm candy for the party.

“I don’t see why that is an issue Alexandria, unless you rather meet me here and we can leave that way?” he retorted to her question. She shook her head, that wasn’t what she meant at all. Alex was new and a little bit confused on how this whole thing was supposed to work out. Her hands came up to move her hair off her neck onto one shoulder as she played with it slightly. 

“I mean isn’t that a couple thing? You want to be seen with me in public, I just don’t understand this whole thing at all actually.” She faltered. Alroy simply sat his cup down before laughing then walking over to her. He stood behind her, his hands coming up her back. Finger tips gently brushing up her spine before he reached the zipper of her dress.

“Didn’t I tell you I was going to take care of you? I had the plans and I am going to get out. This relationship isn’t hidden, it isn’t secrecy. I don’t mind you being seen on my arm.” He claimed, trailing his lips up the back of her neck causing a shudder to pull from her petite body. 

“O… oh I just… didn’t understand… this whole thing is new… a…and confusing to me… A… Alroy.” She stammered, trying to keep her cool from the things he was doing to her. She didn’t expect anything this early on, but she was willing to do whatever he wanted to make this work.

“That is fine, but are you going to stay tonight Alexandria?” he questioned in a beckoning tone, getting her zipper all the way down. Seeing her like this caused her eyes to roam over in a predator like fashion. What he was doing caused Alex’s breathing to hitch in her throat, she was only able to respond with a nod.

“Then you need something to sleep in. I undid your dress for you… follow me.” He said moving away from her down the hall, slow enough for her to follow his movements. Her dress beginning to slip causing her trance to break as she grasped it and followed him mindlessly. They went down the hall and then up a pair of stairs before making it to his bedroom. As they did Alroy loosened his tie then shimmied his suit jacket off. He pushed the door open, tossing his jacket onto the dresser.

“Is there anything you wish to make rules, boundaries, set any type of ground rules on?” he asked her, moving over to his dresser to pull out one of his button ups, handing it to her. She took it and began to put it on, as she buttoned it up she let the dress fall to her ankles.

“With me being unfamiliar with this I am not sure what to expect from you.” She noted, quickly beginning to get tired; she wasn’t really doing anything so she wasn’t busy. Therefore, her built up drowsiness hit her hard.

“True, well I want your blood as I said. Companionship or company, sex is also nice. What I will do in return is pay your college loans or your invoice for your classes, pay for your books, and well spoil you.” He explained to her as he began to undress himself. To describe Alroy; he was muscular but not overly. He had nice arms, thighs, a chiseled and broad chest, and his stomach toned.

“O… Okay so, do I have to be a virgin for this to work?” she inquired, moving to sit down on the bed watching Alroy work his pants open. A shake of his head answered her question.

“Very seldom or never is a sugar baby a virgin Alexandria. It is okay that you aren’t… unless you mentioned something because you are?” he retorted, watching her curiously, grabbing everything including her dress and dropping them into the laundry basket. He moved to the bed and got in, holding the blankets open for her. Alex crawled over and laid down next to him.

“O… oh no I… I am not…” she breathed and smiled a very awkward smile. This caused him to send her a questioning glance, but not wanting to ask about it.

“That is fine, you can also cut this off whenever you want, even though I would be devastated not to have a woman like you on my arm.” He said to her, she giggled tiredly and turned to him, looking him over as a small flush appeared on her face.

“You have such a way with words Mr. CEO…” she mumbled as she trailed off falling asleep rather quickly. He wanted her and reached over to carefully pull her into his chest. Alroy couldn’t help but to admire her, or even wait until next weekend. He couldn’t help but worry and ponder on her earlier response as he laid there, running his fingers through her hair causing her to slump against him even more. 


	4. Chapter 4

A week later

           

Alex had got out of school early due to the fact she couldn’t see her counselor because he was out. She had already taken the books back earlier that week since she had a chance. The day was a warmer day for winter, although it was still dreary and gray.  The wind was a sharp small breeze that nipped her your nose and dusted the walks with the snow that had accumulated the night before. With books in hand, Alex walked next to one of her acquaintances. One of the people you were only friends in school with then when you left the grounds you stopped talking. Alex was going to text Alroy to pick her up at her house once she headed in that direction, instead of at school.

“No, I am fine Gabby, really I am. My apartment isn’t that far from here.” She explained to her rather tall friend that bounded beside her. Gabby or Gabriella Dome was in the same class as Alex but a year ahead. She had black curly hair and golden eyes, her skin a tanned ivory color. Not too white and not too pale.

In the span of talking to her Alroy pulled up near them, a large bouquet of pink and red roses. His hand moving over to grab them as the brown paper around them crinkled. Shutting off the car, he stopped out in a regular pair of jeans that clung to him nicely and a navy blue button up shirt that was tucked into his waistband. As he watched her he leaned on the hood of his Cadillac CT6 and Alex has yet to even notice him, but Gabby did.

“Alexandria, I presume you are done early?” he questioned her in his charming tone, catching her attention instantly. He held out the bouquet of roses as she turned to him, her eyes widened in surprise to see him there.

“You know him Alex? How does someone like you know Alroy Lockhart?” Gabby whispered in an awed but jealous tone which in turn, caused Alex to swallow nervously. She let out a nervous giggle and looked down as her face flushed hard.

“I… it’s not what it looks like… we… uh… Alroy how did you know I was going to get out early?” she asked him, walking over to him. He took her books from her arms and switching them with the roses. He smiled at her friend and winked at her. 

“It is exactly what it looks like and I thought maybe since you messaged me back since I know for a fact you don’t text in class, you were done early. My assumption was right and I took the liberty to show up to get you. By the way, I must ask, are you packed and ready to go?” he asked her, sipping her back off her shoulder from where it was hanging loosely at and moved to place it in the back seat of his car.

“R…ready? R…ready t…to go where Alex?” Gabby asked her, watching her with wide eyes. Her jealousy grew toward Alex. Gabby was the type of person that always wanted to be better than everyone else and acts like it. Alex topped her now, there is no way she can beat this.

Alex’s face was still flushed, getting darker at his chivalry as he turned to Gabby, tucking her hair behind her ear. Alroy came back and stood beside her placing his hand on the small of her back, rubbing it faintly.

“W…well he has business to do out of town and I am going as his date. I will be back Monday, but yes Alroy we just need to stop by my apartment and pick it up.” She explained in a shy tone. He nodded and looked down at her, shifting his eyes over to watch Gabby getting that overwhelming feeling of jealousy from her.

“Well, shall we go? I have made dinner arrangements for tonight, we have to the hotel to get ready beforehand.” He told her, she replied with a nod, letting him lead her off to sit her in the passenger side of the car. She waved to Gabby as he got in, turning the car on then he pulled away.

They weren’t in the car very long before a small sigh escaped Alex as she hung her head, setting the roses in her lap. Alroy glanced over at her, puzzled at her reaction.

“Was I not supposed to come and get you or is it something else you seem to be dreading my dear?” he inquired. The sky began to become a darker gray as night fell. Alex shook her head and looked down at the flowers with a small smile. She had never had anyone do this for her, it wasn’t him at all.

“No, it's not you Alroy, it's Gabby. She isn’t so much a friend but an acquaintance in a sense. We share a couple of classes and she is a year ahead of me.” She sighed again picking at the brown paper packaging that surrounded the flowers. Alroy grunting slightly and looked over at her before nodding.

“So, she is going to open her mouth and tell everyone?” he asked her, she gave him a small “mhm” then turned her head back to look at him. He chuckled and shook his head, opening his mouth to say something, but she spoke first.

“That and well, if I know her she will try and get you to go with her… if I am explaining that right. She wants all the better things and in a sense, I am her competition.” She explained to Alroy.

“Well, she isn’t going to take me, alright? I am going to stay by yourself until, well, you no longer need me. I chose you because you are beautiful, yes, but you smell oh so delectable.” He told her, his hand coming down to rest on her thigh then rubbing it. A small giggle escaped her lips as she looked down at his hand which was rather large, cupping her thigh with ease.

“I almost forgot you are a vampire. Speaking of which, how are you out in the daylight?” she asked him. A soft laugh leaked his lips as he grinned, his fangs peeking out slightly as he glanced over at her through the corner of his eyes.

“Oh my, my, we are ingot some folklore, aren’t we? Well we don’t like sunlight no, but it won’t kill us. It will make us wish we were dead though. We can come out on cloudy days like this or night of course.” He elucidated. She felt somewhat guilty that she took the folklore into consideration without asking him, but that is what she knew of them.

“Is that why your windows are so darkly tinted not only in your car but your home?” she asked him, he squeezed her thigh and grunted in approval as they pulled up to her apartment complex. He looked over at her with his charming smile, sniffling slightly to pick up her scent in the complex.

“I will go in and get it, you stay here okay? Oh, before I forget I do have a meeting before the party or whatever it is, but I will be back before you can blink.” He chimed out with a smirk as he suddenly disappeared then reappeared with her small purple duffle bag. He adjusted back into his seat as he placed her bag in the back. She let out a small shriek of surprise looking at him.

“W…what! How did you…” she stammered which made him laugh. Alroy looked over to see the shock on her face before smiling brightly and winking.

“Vampire my dear, I possess many abilities you can only dream of.” He teased as he began to drive off. Yet, in all honesty, he didn’t like her living conditions. It was small, cramped, and looked very worn down from what he caught a glimpse of. He knew it was too soon to mention anything, but he did quite like the thought of the idea of her living with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Alroy and Alex walked into a large banquet room which held the party. Her arm looped tightly around his, her heels clicking on the tile as they walked in. Alroy was in a simple but fitting black suit and she was in her black strapless bandage cocktail dress, as he requested.

“Wow, I am in shock this is a much bigger turn out than I expected.” He exclaimed looking down at her with a smile; she returned it with a shy one only to giggle softly. Other members of surrounding businesses mingled and were just enjoying the night; she wasn’t sure what this was exactly.

“What exactly is tonight, I know you said a party but never told me for what?” she asked him leaning into him some more as he began to lead her over to the white cladded tables with black decorations, bland but elegant.

“Well, you see Alexandria, tonight is kind of a night were business from around our areas come to see and speak to partners or competitors. A fancy and civil way we can flaunt our success. Me, I run an electronics company. Your cell phone I make those.” He proclaimed proudly as they reached their table. Before they could get sat down they were stopped by Alroy’s partner Jacob King. He was much shorter than Alroy, maybe about five six. Jacob was scrawny and had wiry, unkempt, patchy facial hair. He was in a navy-blue suit that looked too big for him and was rolled up at the hems. It almost looked like a child trying to wear his father’s clothes and he smelled of cigarettes and cheap cologne. His hands came up to slick his greasy blonde hair back as he clicked his tongue slightly.

“Hey, hey boss man! Who is the PYT on your arm tonight? Damn she is a firecracker ain’t she?” he asked him with a flirty tone winking at Alex. This caused her to have an uneasy feeling so she moved closer to Alroy; his arm dropped down to her hip and her butt almost as if he was marking his territory.

“Jake, good evening, this is Alexandria Smith. My date.”  Alroy told him in a certain told that warned him to back off as he pulled her even closer to him. Jake chuckled before he became antsy, licking his brittle, cracked lips in a perverted motion that made Alex shudder into Alroy.

“Aye, how much did you pay for the dame? I can pay you twice as much as he can, double what you are making from him baby, money talks.” He told her reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet. Alex looked at him absolutely appalled. She pulled away from Alroy and looked down at the ground, she then began to walk off.

“Excuse me, I need to use the restroom.” She said crossing her arms in a rather hurt manner, refusing to look back at them. Alex wanted to leave even if it was without Alroy. Alroy clenched his jaw and glared down at Jacob, speaking loud enough for her to hear him.

“Jake, I don’t think any amount of money will get her. She isn’t some cheap date and I don’t think I can bribe her even if I wanted too because she is so much more than that. How dare you treat a lady like that.” Alroy snapped out. Jacob didn’t even listen and went to walk after her. He was grabbed and suddenly teleported into the roof being held by Alroy. He has him by the neck dangling him over the edge, looking down at him.

“Jacob, if you so help me put your greasy unkempt paws on that lovely young lady. I will kill you, she is mine.” He claimed gravelly baring his fangs at him. Jacob returned the gesture and hissed as he clawed at Alroy’s hand. Alroy just raised his eyebrow in response and loosened his grip allowing Jacob to slip from his grip slightly. This caused Jacobs eyes to widen and grip Alroy’s arm. 

“Tch, fine Lockhart, but don’t take your eyes off the dame. I’m warnin’ you!” he squalled. Alroy rolled his eyes and moved him back over the ledge, dropping him onto the roof before moving to walk off. He paused to look back at him briefly through the corner of his eyes in a very threatening fashion.

“I warned you, the sad thing is… me being a vampire. I’ll make a bloodbath out of you.” He promised before disappearing again back to where he was standing before, then he fixed his suit. He hoped Alex hadn’t run off, that isn’t the way he wanted this night to go.

“Alroy?” her voice tolled out behind him, he turned to see her as she bit her lip in a somewhat sexy fashion, she wasn’t even consciously aware of it. He shuddered slightly, reaching out to take her hands, honestly expecting her to pull back away from him. It came a nice surprise when she didn’t.

“Yes Alexandria?” he inquired curiously as she walked into him more, pressing her body into his, just wanting to be close to him. She laid her head on his chest, she had heard what he had to say about her before she went to seek shelter in the bathroom.

“You meant those things you said? Isn’t that all I am though?” she asked him, he stopped and shaking his head before sighing, not sure how to explain this. He just opened his mouth and hoped whatever came out of his mouth helped.

“Listen, I know what that pompous fool said was unsettling, but that isn’t who you are Alexandria. I know it isn’t. He was referring to you as a prostitute which, like I said, you aren’t. I saw you at your workplace studying and working to support yourself. I want to take care of you, I told you that. I take care of you and you make me less lonely. Exactly how it’s supposed to be…” he got off by her as she looked up at him with an odd look, it was good but odd. A small shy smile spread across her pink glossed pouty lips, her voice, as she spoke, was quiet almost meek.

“If you are done here c…can we go back to the room… w…we can order room service or take out…” she asked almost like she spoke out of turn because she stared at the ground. Alroy noted this but he nodded as he furrowed his brows. All he had to do was show up; he thought maybe a date would have made it more fun. Yet he was wrong, Alex wasn’t wrong just bringing her here was. She didn’t deserve that yet there she stayed.

“Of course, Alexandria. Close your eyes for me.” He told her. She did as she was told before he suddenly disappeared from the banquet hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Alroy appeared in their room with her, her hair whipped around before settling. He let her go as she stepped back to look at him. She took her time looking him over and admiring him, yet he pulled her from her trance. Leaving her heels at the door as he spoke.

“What would you like to eat baby girl?” he asked her, using a pet name for the first time which made her blush. He even caught her looking him over and took great glee in that. Alroy slipped off his suit jacket and hung it on the back of the desk chair.

Their room was the honeymoon suite he snagged just in time for the weekend just to spoil her even more. He began to undo the cuffs on his sleeves as he made his way across the dark oaken wood floors, his dress shoes making soft clicks. Alex stopped for a minute to think before turning to him, looking at him meekly.

“Alroy, wait, why don’t you wait until we get settled in? Also, can you help me with my dress again… if you don’t mind.” She asked him, revealing the backing of her dress and her neck to him. A chuckle rumbled his chest as he moved over to her once more to begin undoing her dress slowly. The fabric slacked against her unmistakable figure and slid against her skin.

“You are such a sweet girl Alexandria, it almost makes me regret wanting you.” He told her in a low tone as his breath tickled the back of her neck causing her to easily shudder. A small shy laugh escaped her lips as she moves toward her bag.

“I am not sure how to feel about that, good and bad? Am I too good for you now Alroy?” she teased him before unzipping and grabbing something then heading to the bathroom. Looking back at him with a somewhat shy look, she smiled slightly.

“I… I will be right back Alroy…” she said quickly and slid in, shutting the door and locking it with a click. He just shook his head then moved over to the four -poster bed and sat on the deep blue comforter, relaxing for a minute as he waited on her.

Standing in front of the mirror, Alex let her dress fall. She pulled over a pink delicate lace baby doll with a mesh silhouette. It split down the middle and had a halter neck piece that held it up. The lingerie was a bit too small in the chest area, her breasts large breasts were barely covered yet, it didn’t look trashy, but some home very elegant. She then cleaned off her face of the small amount of makeup she had on before shuffling over to the door. Alex peeked out to see Alroy sitting on the bed, looking at the television, most likely watching the news. It was turned all the way down so he could hear the door creak. Moving to shut it off he looked over at her, his eyes widening as she walked out. Her face flushing hard as she pushed the door shut all the way and walked out to him.

“Alroy, I just… um… looked up something that sugar babies and their daddies did. I feel like I am not keeping my end of the bargain when you have done so much.” She explained in a docile, shy tone before she straddled him and beginning to work his tie loose then slipping it off. Honestly, she was rather excited to do anything with him. She felt ready and after how he stood for her at the party? He deserved it.

“Alexandria, are you sure about this? I wasn’t accounting for sex right yet.” He choked out slightly, swallowing at his words. Almost going crazy at her touch. She smiled at him, dropping his tie as she began working his buttons loose.  

“Alroy, I want to. I am quite curious to how it might feel with you and well, um…” she trailed off, turning her head slightly. Not sure how to say it so deciding to just blurt it out in a sense.

“I… I want you to bite me…” she stammered over her words. Those words leaving her pouty lips caused his fangs to extend suddenly. The lust coursing through his body as he shrugged his shirt off, then rolling her suddenly. He has never heard someone tell him they want to be bitten and he has had a many of partners over his lifetime. She looked up at him with wide eyes of fear and arousal, each emotion feeding the other immensely. Her face flushing darker as she reached up to touch his face.

“Y…you really are a v…vampire…” she said, he smirked as he lifted one of his hands to snap. Curtaining all the windows and dimming the lights as candles ignited around them. His eyes glowing softly as he leaned down to lick across her pulse point with a small shudder. A sharp breath left him before he retained himself.

“Oh, indeed I am. Just close your eyes and relax Alexandria. This may feel strange; a heat wave might slip through you. That is totally normal.” He proclaimed in a hungry fashion. He watched her relax before he slowly sunk his fangs into her unmarked, supple skin with a small pop. The sting caused Alex to flinch slightly, then everything began to haze and become warm. Alroy smirked into the bite as he felt her go limp under him, he drank his fill and making sure not to miss a drop. Her blood was rich and very filling.

“How did that feel Alexandria? Tell me what you want…” he panted as he broke the bite licking his lips. His hands moved down quickly to begin to undo his pants before getting them off in almost a flash. Only a rustle of fabric filled the room as she stared at him in almost a lost but needy gaze.

“T…touch me…” she murmured in a desperate tone. Alex had already soaked through her underwear through the length of the bite, she couldn’t stop it. Whatever he did, whatever that warmth was it got everything flowing. He smirked again at her, his eyes glinted as he pulled everything off her swiftly.

“Oh, I will do much more than touch you. You brought this on yourself Alexandria, but I hope you enjoy this as much as I will.” He breathed into her ear. This aided in her already peaked arousal. Alroy was more than erect, he waited for this say since he met her.

A few veins pulsed across his shaft; he was above average in all ways. This didn’t bother Alex; she just looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“My body is on fire… please… anything make it stop…” she begged him which he loved. He wasn’t much of a sadist, but he loved to hear his partner. No, not partner. He loved to hear Alex beg for him. Alroy took no time to press himself into her soaking womanhood. He, himself could no longer control himself. A loud moan escaped both simultaneously.

“A… Alroy!” Alex cried out suddenly, he wasn’t even half was in when her hands came up to brace on his shoulders. It wasn’t a push, no, she didn’t want him to stop. It was more of a clawing motion as she gasped. He knew that she wouldn’t last long. Not with him as a lover and not with how much heat he pushed into her veins. It being almost like an aphrodisiac to humans.

Her heart pounded and he could hear it, it made his mouth water. He latched himself down on the other side of her neck as he began to thrust. Her lust drenched blood filling his mouth. A loud groan escaped him as it hit his tongue. He could feel the way Alex shook under him. He could hear the pleasure filled moans that each thrust pulled from her throat. He could feel the way her nails dug into his skin as he put her in pure ecstasy, he loved it all.

Alex began to sweat, she could barely hold on in the beginning, but as he sunk deeper into her, he was hitting spots she didn’t even think she had. She soon began to lose even more control than she had before. Her body tensed suddenly, her chest arching into him as her orgasmic wave flooded over her strongly, almost choking her and him with it. Her blood flowed hotter into his mouth as her vision faded into white. Everything letting to at once, her scream cutting the tension in the air. Alroy couldn’t stop it, as soon as Alex released he followed suit. A cry never left his mouth, he pulled his mouth back and grunted, panting hard. He looked down at her, her hands still resting on the front of his shoulders. They slipped off and fell to the bed with a small bounce. A gasp escaped her lips as she came down from her high.

“A…Alexandria… I…” He huffed out, trying to think of the words. She just looked at him, giving him a tired smile before her head turned to the side and she passed out. Not only from the pleasure Alroy put her in but the amount of blood he pulled from her. Her skin was pale as the candlelight flickered over it. He grew concerned but then realized her wounds already stopped bleeding.

“You are perfect for my sugar baby Alexandria and I will make sure your life is plentiful if you keep taking care of me like this.” He chuckled as he moved to lay down beside her, not quite tired yet. Alex suddenly turned and rested her head on his chest before stilling. Before Alroy could even think, his had come up to entangle in her hair, running his fingers through it. He even had to admit this was going to be eventful with this girl. She gave him the energy he was looking for and she had the most filling blood that a human had to offer. Even though they were using each other, he didn’t care.


	7. Chapter 7

Alroy and Alex had packed up and drove home. Night had fallen once they arrived and all they wanted to do was shower, relax, and settle in. Once they arrived at the house Alroy noticed something was off. A light in the bathroom was left on and he was sure he shut all of them off. His brows creasing in confusion as he pulled into his driveway and parked. Alex looked over at him confused, both dressed very casually for the lengthy drive back. Alex’s hair in a ponytail and a book in her hand, her finger marking the page she was on.

“Alroy, is something the matter?” she asked him highly confused. She had been picked up rather than meeting him at his home so she couldn’t condemn that he did shut the light off. A small grunt escaped him as he turned to her shrugging not wanting her to worry.

“Oh no, I just could have sworn I shut off my bathroom light, yet, it's on…” he told her. She looked up before at him and shut her book fully with a small smile then moving to unbuckle and getting out heading for the house. They were going to leave the stuff in the car for tomorrow. Half of him wanted to agree with her but something in him told him not to trust it as he stepped out also. His eyes widening as a breeze pressed a diverse set of scents to him. He has never smelled these before, he suddenly appeared in front of the doorway causing Alex to jump. Alroy looked down to find the lock busted, panic coursed through his body. Not for his safety, but Alex’s.  

“Alexandria, stay right there and don’t come any closer. Also, call the police for me.” He unknowingly snapped at her. His fangs coming down as he surged into the house to see if anyone was there. In the time, he searched Alex called the police like he asked, she was more than just confused.

“Hell, yes I am calling because my friend thinks there as a break in at his house. Yes. Nineteen west fifth street. Okay, thank you.” She told the operator then hung up. Her breath catching on her throat that was badly bruised from the fang marks, she covered it with a scarf. She had never been bitten Alroy said that was normal for the first time. It was also cool so it wasn’t unnormal to be wearing a scarf right now.

Alroy didn’t find anything but everything was overturned and dug through like someone was searching for something, yet nothing was stolen. At this point, he thought it was nothing important just someone coming in and looking for money or something valuable. He had everything with him or locked up tightly since it was ancient heirlooms. He walked outside and stood next to Alex.

“It seemed to be like someone came in looking for something, then got upset trashing the place when they didn’t find anything.” He explained to her. She began to shiver. Alroy kindly pulled off his hoodie and offered it to her, when she refused he pulled it over her head. He chuckled at how small she looked in his clothes.

“I called the police as you asked. They should be here soon. “ She chattered out as she leaned unto him being unseasonably cold, yet she always was. The ground was covered in nightly frost from the dew that had come from the grass that made that small crunch as you stepped on it. Ice scattered in patches everywhere due to the nice weather over the weekend that melted it than the cold night air freezing it. They waited for a while before an officer finally pulled up to the house. As he got out they could tell he was a burly guy, couldn’t so much tell his hair style of color due to his hat he was wearing. His face round and emotionless, he had cold stone eyes. He was taller, but not as tall as Alroy. He walked up and pulled out a small worn notebook and pen, clicking it. His name badge catching the glint of the street lights reading “Lt. Dudley”.

“Good evening or should I say morning since its almost twelve a.m.?” he asked. His humor dry and his face never changing. The officer looked between Alex and Alroy and began writing things down immediately.

“It is that late? I am terribly sorry to call you, but it seems like my home was broken into when I was away on a business trip.” Alroy explained to the officer who chortled slightly flipping his notepad page.

“Oh, a business trip. I see and someone broke in… um maybe an ex of hers?” he said pointing to Alex with his pen. This caused Alex’s and Alroy’s eyebrows to knit together in confusion before they looked at one another.

“Oh no, no sir. She is just a good friend of mine. Before you ask, as I said she was with me and if you need to be sure her things are in the car.” Alroy told him and moved from her. The officer nodded and moved over to him and began to talk to him as Alex looked at the house. She knew that many things could have happened; angry business partners, hooligans, or someone looking for money which Alroy had plenty of. Her thoughts broken as he came over, looking down at her.

“Alexandria, I don’t know if you will, but do you mind if I stay the night tonight? He advised me to find someone else to stay with and well you are here. We can just go over there and get rested if you don’t mind. I will come back and talk to him tomorrow night.” He explained. She didn’t even have to think she just nodded her head and smiled at him.

“Of course, Alroy, let’s go then I need to cover my windows” she giggled with another small smile. He returned it back with a soft laugh and lead her back to the car. They got in and left to head to her apartment, she was quiet for a bit and she was looking down at her phone for the longest moment.

“What is the matter Alexandria, you seem quiet or are you just tired, my dear.” He questioned her. A sigh escaped her lips as she shut the screen off.

“Just… my hours at work got cut again this week. My boss just texted me to tell me.” She said, dropping her phone into his center console. This action caused him to frown slightly before he moved a hand over to place it on her thigh.

“Alexandria, I am sure it will be fine okay? We will figure something out darling, trust me.” He said, she breathed before nodding as she lifted a hand to rub her temple. She stopped and smiled as he pulled up to her apartment. They got out and she grabbed her things then a couple of his so he could get comfortable before heading up without a word. He knew she was stressing, he could feel it, but over what? She had him yet, he didn’t think she remembered that. This interested him more about her. She needed money yet, she never asked for it. Perhaps she was looking for a companion herself. Still, if she was, she was so guarded and stuck in some way that was new to him.

“I think I have enough heavy blankets to block out the sun when it comes through my windows in the morning. I would hate for you to be in pain and it be my fault.” She told him as they climbed the stairs up to her apartment. She unlocked it, struggling before pushing open the door. I looked like more of a rundown loft then anything. He sighed and walked in with her, it was dark when he had come in and got her things for the trip. Her walls bare, well whatever there was left of them. She had a small kitchenette it was clean but not up to par. It’s not so much he was embarrassed to be in there with her. He was more worried about it, what if the leaky roof where to cave in? His thoughts cut short as she put the things down on her couch. She walked to the kitchen and over to a drawer to pull out an old staple gun then moved over to her linen closet to grab all the blankets she had. Was she doing this just to make him comfortable? She was a strange girl, taking care of him when it should be the other around. He went to walk over to her to take them.

“Alexandria, let me…” he trailed off as she shook her head smiling at him. She moved over to begin stapling them over the main large windows that could be a problem. 

“I have it Alroy, I will be done in just a minute then we can get ready for bed. Thank you for taking me out this weekend even though we more or less just stayed in the room.” She said to him. This caused his lips to rise into a small smile. The only slept together once during the weekend but he did enjoy having her around. She was at the energy he wanted and needed, literally and figuratively.

“Do you perhaps need a ride to school in the morning, my dear, it is going to snow tonight.” He asked her as she finished up. She looked at him and thought before shaking her head, giggling again.

“I would say yes but I don’t know if I will have class in the morning, you know New York snow?” she returned his question and grabbed her things before heading to her bedroom or where her bed was for that matter. That at least was decent. It had to be a queen-sized mattress but not what he used to, but at the same time, he didn’t care. He moved over to take his shoes off by the door then moved to begin pulling his shirt off. He was just in a plain navy blue t-shirt and gray standard sweats.

“What do you want for dinner Alroy?” she asked him, grabbing her phone from her pocket. He looked at her, chortling slightly before sitting down at the foot of her bed.

“You?” he teased, grinning at her then looking around again before back at her. She giggled, shaking her head then looked through the numbers on her phone.

“Well, I had to pay rent. So I don’t have enough to get groceries. One meal is all I have enough money for, its worth it since you took me out. That is flattering, I think.” She hummed, leaning on her dresser that was just as worn as her home. He looked at her shocked shaking his head. Alex said nothing to him about her being that low on cash. He didn’t realize that she was cut back on hours that much from her job.

“Oh, no, I have it Alexandria. You keep what you have. Also, if you don’t have class or even after when I get off work we are going shopping for you. You are not going to go hungry on my watch my dear.” He said pulling out his phone and ordering pizza with an app, he knew all the information about where she lived and his card. Alroy put everything in before she could object.

“Pizza is on the way then we can get cleaned up and head to bed.” Alroy told her. She looked at him stooped by his behavior. Alex wasn’t used to his treatment at all. She didn’t know how to thank him or even talk about it, all that fell from her lips was an odd squeak. As a girl, she grew up in a monastery that taught her never to take handouts. Now Alroy is going to buy her dinner again and take her grocery shopping?

“Why don’t we put in a movie and sit on the couch to wait for the pizza?” he asked her making her jump since she was in such deep thought. Alex nodded, she was still in his hoodie but grabbed her fleece tie blanket her mother had made her as a baby. They walked into the living room to sit down on the couch.

“I think I have some mushy romance movie in are you sure?” she inquired snagging the remote, hitting the button to power on the old block television she had. Jabbing her finger in the worn remote, the movie began to roll.

“Oh, I don’t mind. I think I am quite a romantic myself.” He told her as he followed her, sitting down next to her. She was huddled in her blanket then moved to lay her head on his chest, they watched the movie together. Admittedly slightly put off from the beginning of the night. It began to get cooler in the apartment as snow began to intensify outside as the storm blew closer.


	8. Chapter 8

“Who isn’t to say that professor of yours is wrong? I have been around for many, many years yet, I haven’t killed someone by exsanguination.” Alroy teased her as he grabbed his empty paper plate. They had been chatting about what she was studying in her classes. He moved over to throw his plate away along with Alex’s. She stood up to stretch letting out a strained giggle as she rolled her eyes at him.

“Very funny Sir Lockhart. Just because you haven’t killed someone that way doesn’t mean it hasn’t been done. They have to drain the blood as part of the embalming process so I am more than sure that it can be done when a person is still alive. I think I am going to run through a shower. I will be right back.” She explained to him. Moving to walk to her bedroom. Alroy smirked and suddenly appeared in front of her, leaning down into her face. He didn’t know how she was going to react to him, but he was going to try. He was extremely addicted to her, her blood, her moans, her body, and the look on her face right before she releases. Getting her out of his head was an impossible task. He did not like this girl. Oh no. He lusted for Alexandria more than he had anyone before.

“Why don’t I join you?” he asked her, she jerked before looking up at him for a minute, face flushing hard. She gave him a shy giggle before nodding as she swallowed hard and taking his hand, leading him to the bathroom. She was still very shy about this thing. They had sex only once in this relationship so far and she was the one that started it. So that is how she thought things were going to be, but she was wrong. He never pushes, she gives it to him when she would like. He hinted at he wanted, dropping a huge one at that.

“I… I mean why not, I would hate to leave you out there on your own. So, lets shower and go to bed.” She agreed as she led him into the small bathroom that held a sink, toilet, and a small stand up shower with a glass stall around it. They both slowly stripped from their clothes, looking at one another. They had no shame in taking time and enjoying each other’s body. Alroy enjoying her curves, she was a petite girl but wasn’t disturbingly tiny. She was normal. Like every man, he loved her chest, it was rather big and her short stature made it look larger. Alex eyed over him in the same fashion, he was fit and was thicker. He had a broad chest, a toned stomach, and everything someone would want in a man. After a minute, they walked over to the shower; Alex was the first in. She started it as it easily steamed up the chilly bathroom around them. Alroy stepped in behind her under the stream as he watched the water soak down her body, slicking her hair to that body he oh, so loved. He wasn’t sure if she knew his intentions of showering with her. So where was the harm in trying? She gave into him willingly last time, not that was a bad thing.  He pressed into her back more as his eyes began to glow. Trying to give her more of a hint of what he was up to. She turned to him pressing her breasts into his chest from the enclosed space they were sharing. Her nipples were erect from the chilled air and the water running over them.

“Alroy, are you wanting something? I am sorry I only have girly shampoo and things like that. I mean I haven’t really been with anyone at all since I was seventeen really.” She explained to him, bring her hands up to grip her hair and smooth it out. She clearly didn’t understand the reason why he joined her. This made him smirk as she continued to talk to him. Water pouring down on them both before he backed her into the shower wall. His hands slipping to the back of her thighs and lifting her to his hips between hers. His erection pressing in between her lips, it was already very prominent and throbbing.

Well, yes, I think I want a little but more if you baby girl. I can't help but be so… addicted. Why don’t we unwind in here from the stress of the night?” he breathed into her ear causing her to shudder. Just like that, she surrendered herself to him, letting him take over her body and using it how he deemed fit. She didn’t think it was wrong, plus she got the attention she wanted so bad. The attention she craved. Just something with him was thrilling and fulfilling to her.

“M…more what Alroy?” she asked, thinking she knew what he wanted, but also thinking that he may just want more blood. Yet, his warm lips met hers in haste. She responded back in the same fashion. Alroy easily slipped his erection into her hole, not wasting any time getting what he wanted from her. There was a slight resistance, nut a moan escaped her lips as the water added in the lubrication they needed. He began to rock his hips into her with a rapid pace, but not one that would cause her pain. Half of him wanting it and the other half not even in control.

“Ah, ngh, Alroy!” she moaned out as he took her in stride. His hips working deeper ingot her now soaked womanhood. Alroy’s shaft easily sinking deeper into her, more than he has been. His throaty moans echoing behind her as he slipped slightly, pulling himself from her with a loud wet pop causing him to growl in frustration as he panted.

“G…god d…damnit!” he snarled out before he moved to press her into the wall again but pinning her more. This aided in Alex’s arousal, she shuddered at his dominance. This time he lifted her legs onto his forearms, pressing his hands into the wall so her legs were up more. He pressed into her again, not wasting any time. Once again there was resistance but it was from her being worked and swollen by him. Alroy sunk deep into her once more and began to rock this time quicker, brushing her G-spot with the head of his shaft.

“Right there, right there Alroy, oh, please!” she cried out as the tremors began to run through her body at the building orgasm. He can always get her to release easily. The arousal of him just taking her suddenly, the arousal of him being older; even though she doesn’t know how much older he really is.

“Ngh, oh right here… baby girl?” he muttered out in a sexy tone as he proceeded to thrust hard and slow into it. Plowing it hard as he stared down at her, she returned it with such a desperate but pleasure filled gaze. Her body tensed hard as he hit it, she jerked against his body. An orgasmic gaze falling over her face as her breast rubbed into him, adding more pleasure to build the white-hot coil in her stomach. Drool began to slowly come out of the corners of her mouth from the feeling of it. Alroy was fed by her actions, her gaze, her moans. The water soon ran cold, but it added on to the heightened senses.

     “T…that is it, lose yourself in my pleasure Alexandria. Let a vampire taint you even more! Cum for me!” he yelled at her in such a way a demand was yelled as it was mixed with pleasure. This finally made her burst and when it did, everything left her, causing her to see stars. A loud scream left her throat, loud enough it could shake the whole complex. Alex’s release running down his legs differentiating from the water as it splattered to the floor. He then lost himself along with her, pulling from her as he released all over her stomach. It then ran down her with the water going down the drain.

“Ngh, Alroy, can’t move… too much…” Alex panted as she slumped into him, her eyes closing. He returned it with a breathless chuckle, shutting the water off and walked out with her not even bothering to dress either of them. In a slow, sluggish stride he made it over to the bed and flopped down with her as they slowly and easily slipped into slumber. Her phone going off in the other room before it stopped, leaving a voicemail on how the storm canceled school, but Alex wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex had slept through the day, waking up toward the later afternoon. As she woke up she turned over to see Alroy’s side of the bed empty along with his things gone. Alex shot up in a hurry to look around, none of his things where there. Very distraught, she went over to her dresser and pulled clothes out. Her eyes misting at the thought of him leaving like that, but her eye caught a note on her dresser with two fifty dollar bills. She pulled on her blue tank top, a pair of simple but girly underwear, and her plush white pajama pants.

            _Alexandria,_

_I apologize I left in such a hurry, but I was called in earlier than expected. I did go grocery shopping for you while you were asleep. Everything is put away and taken care of. Please send me a message when you wake up. Oh, your school was canceled my darling, I was letting you rest like you need. I will come and get you later my dear._

_See you soon,_

_Alroy Lockhart_

A small relieved giggle escaped her lips seeing he just didn’t up and leave her. She knew he wasn’t like this, but in mid-thought a knock came over the door. Her brows knitted together thinking it was him so she made her way over to the door. Yet, to her misfortune, it was a sheriff. He handed her a letter that said “eviction” in the classic bright red letters. The sheriff bowed his head and left swiftly leaving Alex standing there staring down at the letter. Slowly closing the door her heart shattered, tears pelting the envelope before she tore it open to read it. The letter stating, she owed over one thousand dollars which was absurd. The landlord said she was okay when she paid what she could last time. Tears began to fall more, streaming down her face as the letter dropped to the couch cushion. She thought she was doing good, fantastic, but her landlord was more like a slumlord and charged more then what this place was worth. The classic thirty days to be out caught her attention. Then her phone began to find, she rushed to her bedroom and pulled it from the charger so hoping it was Alroy. She picked it up not even checking who it may be, just wanting some comfort.

“Hello…?” she called into the receiver in a hopeful cheery tone, but the voice on the other side was her boss. Who held even more unwelcome news for her.

“Hey Alex, I called to tell you that we won’t be needed you here anymore. I am going to need to let you go. I am sorry but with the cut backs and losing business we had to. You were the newest here, there for the first to get let go.” He said in such a sorry tony. Her crying turned into sobs as she began to shake.

“I… its… o…okay. I… I understand… B…Brad…” she hiccupped out as she hung up. She let her phone drop onto the bed, mindlessly moving out to start backing. Instead she stopped in her living room, breaking down. She had nowhere to go and no job. How was she going to pay for school? Her father being a priest wouldn’t and doesn’t believe in the loans, telling her to earn her own money. He didn’t want her to be in medical school since religion and science do not coincide. Her face shoving into a couch cushion as her body wracked with sobs. Alroy had showed up early, put off on why Jake never showed up to work. He moved to open the door only to halt when he heard her crying.

“Alexandria, are you alright?” he called out concerned and not knowing her state. Shutting the door behind him as he stepped in. It was hard for him to see her, but once he did he dropped his things, rushing to her aid. She didn’t want to look at him, but at the same time she wanted him to hold her. Alex flung herself into his arms, sobbing harder than she had been now that he was here. Alroy was confused by her sobs yet, they broke his heart. He looked around to see the eviction letter sitting beside him his hand coming down to pick it up. He tenses as he read it, baffled by the amount and why she hasn’t said anything to him about it.

“Youre getting evicted my dear? I thought you paid the rent…” he said to her rubbing his free hand along her back to soothe her. He was in a suit like always when he went to work. Her tears pattered against it as they soaked into it making a wet spot from the amount she was crying. Her body shaking and once she spoke her voice sounding ashamed.

“I… I did! M…my j…job k…kept cutting my… h…hours back… m…making it… harder to… to pa…pay it… h…him all at once…  T…then I… I get… f…fired w…when I… I g…got that…. I… I don’t k…know w…where to g…go Alroy! I… I have n…no one else… M…my father doesn’t… w…want me t…to come b…back until… I… I am done with school…” she sobbed out, sniveling hard. She more so meant he doesn’t want her to come back unless she quit it.

“No, you can come stay with me. I do not mind at all. If you want, you can find another job okay? I have to ask though, are you one thousand dollars behind?” he questioned her, knowing her better than to be that far behind. He leaned down to kiss her head as she shook it.

“N… no I… I don’t know w…why I have to pay t…that much… I have been one hundred dollars behind for t…three months… I… I even d…did favors f…for him…” she said lowering her voice again, ashamed once more. Alroy peered down at her muddled before his eyes widened at what she meant, him tensing again.

“Okay well, let’s start packing so we don’t have to be here when he shows up alright?” he told her pulling her face back, thumbing away her tears. She smiled at him a relieved thankful one at that, hugging him with a wavering giggle.

“I… I am so l…lucky t…to have you Alroy… Thank you so much. I don’t know how I can repay you…” she sniffled as she stood with him. He smiled back, but he shook his head as a chuckle escaped him. He loved having her over so he saw no problems with it and well, their agreement her rent is already paid.

“There isn’t much I have… my DVD’s, a couple of knickknacks here and there, well the food you just bought, my lousy bed, bathroom stuff…” she rambled out as she began to move and grab a bag from her closet. He nodded in agreement, one to her bed. If she were to stay he would have bought her a new. Two, to show he understood what she was saying. He looked around and knew she didn’t wreck her apartment, but he had to ask.

“Was your apartment like this when you moved in Alexandria?” he inquired as she began to put trivial things into a bag for tonight. Just getting what they can out tonight so less to move when they come back. For a minute, she sat there thinking before she shook her head.

“No, but if you are asking I didn’t do this. A pipe busted last winter or before. I can’t recall and well, they tore all the walls off, leaving it this way. Telling me I deed to wait for them to fix and replace all the pex. Yet, here I am and the walls are the same.” She explained as she moved from room to room cramming as much as she can get into the bag as she could.

“Okay, if it is alright with you, we will come and clean this place up. Leave it in tip top condition so he has nothing to complain about? Give the things you don’t want or no longer need to the thrift store or something that will take it. Then we will get you settled at my place or should I say out place?” he said in a sing song tone. Very pleased she said yes. He was willing to help her in any way he can. She walked back and nodded before giggling and moving over to him. Not even a half full bag of things.

“Thank you so much again Alroy. I wish I could make it up to you…” she said to him again. Without thinking she stretched up on her toes to press a light kiss to his lips before moving to grab the baby blanket off the couch. A dopey smile spread over his face at her kiss.

“Now, I am going to warn you about my landlord Alroy, he is kind of…” she trailed off as the power in her place shut down, she sighed. Moving to the kitchen to begin placing the food in the bag. She was thankful Alroy only got a weeks’ worth. The action caused Alroy to glare and growl.

“Did he just shut off your power baby girl?” he questioned as he teleported in there to help her, he was also he didn’t buy all that much since he wasn’t so sure one what she wanted. He wanted to wait for her to go with him, they still could, but now it would be for his home.

“U…um y…yes he does that a lot here. When I don’t give him what he wants. Like last weekend when I was going with you? It was freezing and I had to go to him. I gave him money, yet, that wasn’t enough. I just waked out... that was on Friday. I was going to do things with you.” She smiled at the amazing weekend they had as she placed the last thing in as zipped it. She went to life it. Alroy stopped her to do it for her.

“I have this and you.” He teased as he lifted her up so she was sitting on one of his forearms. This action caused to her to squeal and giggle happily, her face flushing as she did such actions but she couldn’t help it. He leaned her head on his shoulder humming softly.

“My, aren’t you strong.” She giggled. She was comfortable with him, she had no problem admitting that at all. He returned her giggle with a small laugh. He braced his stance, she closed her eyes. To her luck, it was right as he teleported out to the car. Alroy ushered her in from the frigid temperature, his car still warm. Then he used the key fob to pop the trunk, placing her things in there before moving to the driver side and getting in. A smile was exchanged to both. They drive off to his house, but their new home.


	10. Chapter 10

Throughout the next week, Alroy and Alex cleaned out her apartment fixing what they could. They were scrubbing it deeply so there was no way anyone could bring it back on her. Alex had been in the kitchen as Alroy worked through the rest of the house sweeping the floors. Both were wearing very simple clothes. Alroy, he was just in a black T-shirt and a pair of regular gray sweats. Alex was in a pair of white shorts and a pink camisole tank top.

The weather had been getting nicer, all of the snow had melted. Spring was on its way. For the past couple of days, Alroy had been treating Alex to anything she wanted or what he wanted to get her, given the fact she doesn’t ask for much of anything. Clothes, food, taking her out on nice dates that he attended. Anything that would perk her mood from her misfortunate events that had happened. Luckily his efforts had paid off and she seemed to forget the pain it had caused. Light music drifted through the house as they cleaned, Alex had been singing along to it for the longest time. She had been in her own little world scrubbing out the cabinets.

“Is that her or the radio?” he asked himself once he finally heard her voice as he got closer in the hallway to the kitchen. He stepped out to see her and hear her better. His heart skipped a beat as it was her who had been singing. She had an alluring voice that was hypnotic for her to be a human. He watched her in awe before she turned her head, catching him.

“Do you need anything Alroy?” she asked him, giggling at his look before he lost the tranced gaze his face held. Walking over to her he took her hand, pulling her into him carefully.

“No, I was just listening to an angel sing. Why didn’t you tell me you could sing? Your voice is rather hypnotic and I am a vampire.” He said twirling her in a small circle. Her hair fanning out as she giggled happily as her face flushed.

“Well, I was and still am in choir. I love to sing.” She said, her brows knitting together as a pounding came over the air suddenly. Alroy watched her as she pulled away from him, walking over to it. As she made it to the door, her hand reached for the now polished knob, pulling it open. It was her landlord, he had a scowl on his patchy five o clock shadowed face. His dark brown eyes that had bags under then stared down at her. He was a large man, very round. His black hair going everywhere like he had just woken up from a nap or, even at all. He leaned down to her before backing her up into the wall, alcohol tainted his breath.

“Tch, ya damn girl. I shut ya power off for ya to come see me to get it back on.” He slurred out almost like he was drunk still. Alex cowered back even more into the wall, trying to move before his hand shot out to grab her small delicate wrist in a vice grip. This action caused Alex to let out a small anguished cry. Yanking her back into him, he eyed her over not even trying to cover what the pervert might be doing. The landlord not even realizing that Alroy was standing right there. Who was watching the whole time, the longer he did the angrier he got with the pig.

“I… I am moving out! J… Just as the… the eviction n…notice to…told me too! I will be out today… Alroy and I are j…just finishing up… I… I haven’t been here for a couple of days…” she stammered out trying to pull from him, but it was no use. He turned his head to see Alroy after she mentioned him. Then proceeded to spit on the floor locking eyes with Alroy. Alroy is usually an easy-going person, it takes a lot to make him mad. Yet, this was pushing him over the edge because Alex was his. Making a vampire mad is not the brightest idea.

“eh, what ya fucking her now? She is a good one huh?” he snorted, pulling Alex into his chest. Alroy growled at the fact her landlord said that was touching her but the thing that was really setting him off? It was the look of helplessness in Alex’s eyes for him to help her. Pleading for him to do anything, for him to save her. This made Alroy move and he walked over to him, the height difference astronomical between the two. They stared at one another but Alroy’s won being a petrifying death glare and causing the man to look away.

“Watch what you say about her. She was with me, yes, so what does it matter what she chooses to do? I don’t think it pertains to you considering she has had a demanding time with money? You should be ashamed of yourself. Treating one of your tenants like that. Let alone using her when she is so desperate to keep her own home since she has nowhere else to go?” he snapped out pushing him back and gripping onto Alex so she didn’t go with him. The shove caused him to stumble into the kitchen counter with a loud huff.

“Listen ya asshole. I don’t know what the hell ya are to the tramp but she offered it to me! Put ya hands on me again and I will call the damn cops!” he yelled at him before snuffing then spitting a lewgie on her floor. Alex wasn’t even paying attention to the verbal fight at all. She was too entranced by Alroy protecting her once again. Her heart began to beat quicker as she watched him near her landlord and grab his face. That movement broke the trance as her eyes widened not sure what he was going to do. Yet, he was smirking which made her blood run cold as he leaned down into the man’s face. His eyes glowing due to his hypnotic trance he has him held in.

“Listen to me carefully, you have no clue who Alexandria Smith is. She owes you no money whatsoever. You will walk out of this complex, to the nearest bar, drink yourself into a blacked-out stupor and find someone to take home with you. Do you understand me?” his voice dropping lowly into a threatening manner as the words slipped off his tongue. The landlord stared at him in a blank trance before turning and walking out the door. Alex watched with her widened eyes, not even knowing what he did.

“A… Alroy what did you do?” she asked him, almost afraid to walk up to him. He turned to her, moving to approach her slowly. Letting her know he was no longer mad. He took her hands as he chuckled, his anger still swirling in his eyes but not at her.

“Well, I hypnotized him which, we as vampires can use it as mind control. He will never remember you or bug you again. It is one of the many powers I have.” He told her. She tilted her head up to look at him more before she jumped up latching her arms around his neck, giggling happily.

“Thank you! No one has ever done that for me Alroy!” she cheered out in a happy tone kicking her feet. His arms wrapped around her waist as he joined in with a hearty guffaw as he carried her out to his car, snapping as everything closed in the apartment.

“Okay, why don’t we celebrate tonight huh baby girl?” he asked her as he placed her down next to the car opening the door for her. She looked up at him and now was seeing him in a different light. What was going on? Her stomach now tied in knots. Her breath taken from her by his voice. Was she falling for her sugar daddy? This can’t be, he would never return the feelings. Would he?  

Her head shook before a more girlish giggle escaped her lips. One that you would hear from a school girl that has a crush. He was shaken by the sudden change in her behavior, yet, he had to admit he liked it.

“Oh, um… of course, Alroy, is there anything you had in mind?” she asked him, her face speckling in a shy blush against the apples of her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose. A laugh escaped him, when didn’t he have something planned for her, for them to enjoy? Quite possibly something in a sense of meaningful. He flaunted her around enough now he wants to enjoy her to himself. It was time he treated her to something more than lust and adventure. It was more than time to show her passion and romance. She gave him everything, in return why wouldn’t he give her more than just that back.

“Oh, it's nothing fancy like it has been. I mean a night in with a glass of wine if you would like to drink? Wine, a nice dinner, then sit in the hot tub for a while. I may even give you a massage, I mean, you deserve it after this week baby girl.” He told her ushering her into the car before moving over to his side after closing her door. As he slipped in she looked over at him, her blush deepening against her skin tone.

That sounds perfect to me. I think we have gone out enough… I would like to spend my time with you, my whole weekend also my spring break is coming up… I want you to myself then also.” She swallowed shyly, her voice wavering in a flustered way. He caught it with ease, watching her causing him to be more infatuated with this young woman.

“Where would you like to eat Alexandria or well, take out from and head in?” he asked her starting his car with a low whirr. She thought and looked over at him before breaking out into a smile.

“Nowhere, why don’t we cook together? Well, we might need to go to the grocery store. How about the classic romantic dish, spaghetti carbonara?” she asked him, hoping he will say yet. Honestly, he was a little shocked at such a gesture. Alroy never expected her to want to do something so, intimate with him. Intimacy isn’t just sex, that is where a lot of people get that wrong. Intimacy is familiarity and closeness, being comfortable with who you are with. Well, to him that is what it meant.

“Of course, Alexandria, I would more than love to.” He breathed out contently as he pulled out of the parking spot before driving off. A simple, yet close gesture of his hand reaching over enclosing around hers as their fingers intertwined.


	11. Chapter 11

After Alroy and Alex left the store, they headed home to unload everything for their dinner together. Alex giggled having a time with him, this hasn’t happened in god knows how long. They walked into his house and made a pass straight for his kitchen. Alex looked through his cupboards, grabbing what she needed like some pots and pans.

“You know, I am only nineteen, right?” I don’t think it is legal for me to drink Alroy.” She told him as she filled the pot with water. He looked at her for the longest time, shrugging, pulling out what else they may need for the dish. Including the wine itself, he had her pick out for it.

“I know that my dear, but one glass with me won’t hurt. I don’t mind if you drink. Not like I am going to run out and tattle on you to the authorities.” He told her as he snagged the frying pan and moved to start the ground chuck so she wasn’t the only one doing anything. He watched her as she sliced an onion. Her hair pulled up into a messy bun that seemed so elegant on its own.

“I guess I never really asked how old you were Alroy.” She stated, moving over to him to put the onion in the pan. He looked at her and thought back realizing she never had neither had he ever thought to tell her. The spatula at work scrambling the burger, he turned his head to her.

“Depends do you want to know my real age or the age I look like?” he asked her. She looked at him curiously, she never thought of his real age until now. Nor him being a vampire all that often, that and she didn’t mind it. Opening her mouth to speak before thinking and closing it again, giggling a very girlish flirty giggle. She laid her head on his arm, closing her eyes.

“Why don’t you tell me your real age?” she breathed contently, he smiled softly at the request. For once, in a very long time, he was able, to be honest and forward with someone. Yet, with someone so young it shocks him sometimes. His arm pulled from her to move down to wrap around her hip, pulling her more into his side.

“Well, I am one thousand and thirty-eight Alexandria.” He told her. This answer caused her eyes to fly open. She looked up at him in shock, she thought before snorting slightly and laughing.

“Don’t you think that it’s a little overdue for you to have a sugar baby?” she teased him as she moved over to put the pasta in the water and set it on the stove. He watched her, laughing along with her. The look on his face and sitting in his eyes softening even more, more so than it ever had before.

“I think maybe I was waiting for the right one to show up Alexandria… to think I have searched far and wide for someone like you. I met you in a coffee shop when you were trying to study and work at the same time. You spilled latte foam over the cup and that messed up my name. I remember when I met you, every single little detail clear as day. I even remember what perfume you were wearing.” He explained, she looked over at him. An even brighter smile coming across her lips as she walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist.

“That is actually very romantic, I remember that you were wearing your black suit that looks so good on you. A white shirt underlying it and that blue and black checkered tie you no longer wear anymore.” She told him, he leaned down to touch her nose with his. Standing there for a minute, they both enjoyed the simple bliss they had together. It seemed like the more time they spent together, it became much harder to pry them apart.

Time passed and they sat down at the table. Both of them lost in passion, neither could help it. Alex lifted her fork and held it up to Alroy’s mouth.

“Is there a way you can hypnotize me? Will I remember it afterward?” she asked him in a low aroused tone. His mouth opened to take a bite. Chewing it slowly before swallowing it, watching her with a gaze of admiration.

“I am not sure, I mean if I tell you to forget you will. Maybe if I tell you to remember doing everything to you, you might. Why, do you want me to hypnotize you?” he asked her, getting a bite of pasta on his fork and returning the gesture of feeding her. She gave him a soft chuckle as she took the bite.

“I… I mean I am curious. Everything about you I find so intriguing Alroy.” She replied. He dropped the fork on the plate with a small clink then moved to take her chin. This made him ponder the outcomes also and well she was the only one he knew that wanted to be hypnotized on her own free will. Looking her over and thinking, his face was blank, but the passion burning in his eyes he held for her.

“Maybe I can try… just tell me and I will Alexandria.” He breathed against her lips, causing her a hard shudder to run up her spine. Her teeth caught her own lip in an alluring manner. She knew he would never hurt her. It is something she has been on her mind since she saw him do it. The thought tossed in her mind over and over.

“Go head, you can snap me out of it right?” she inquired. He answered her with a nod, looking her in the eyes with a smirk. She was looser and relaxed from her wine that she had nearly finished a glass of.

“Alexandria, can you hear me? Are you going to do anything I say my love?” he asked her as his eyes began to glow brightly. Alex soon went into a trance, easily spellbound by his eyes. This wasn’t the best thing to be easily entranced like this, but he didn’t think anything of it right now. It can be told to be very unnerving, to be honest, yet, he went along with it.

“I want you to remember everything tonight, surrender yourself to me more than you already have. I want your body, your blood, and your soul. I want to taint it all.” He whispered to her huskily, she replied with an automatic nod.

“Of course, Alroy, anything. I want to be yours, all yours…” she confessed to him. He pulled back her still locked in his trance. His hand moved up her thigh as his fangs came down. A shudder taking over his body as his hand touched her skin.

“I need you to stand up, go to the bedroom and prepare yourself to me. Get anything you want out if you even want it that is.” He told her, she moved to stand up and obey his orders. Swaying ever so slightly before she moved to make her way to the bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

As Alex made her way up to the bedroom, she stripped herself free of her clothing. Shedding each piece up the steps and down the hallway making it to his room. She didn’t even bother with anything around her she just laid back on the bed and waited for him. Alroy watched what he could, licking his lips before teleporting to the room. He didn’t bother to even make a move to remove his clothing. Instead, he bit his lip this time, his eyes casting a haloing glow as they intensified. Dropping to his knees in front of the bed. His hands wrapping around the back of her thighs, pushing them up so they were positioned on his shoulders. Her butt resting at the end as he kissed up her thighs.

“I have been so hasty haven’t I baby girl… haven’t given you the full treatment?” he inquired in a low sexy tone as he nipped her thighs slightly, raising his eyebrow. Each kiss he placed on her thighs alternated from one another as he got closer to her already drenched folds. It was beckoning him, the smell of her arousal made his mouth water.

“Al… Alroy, d…do as you please…. Mm but… just touch me, daddy.” She stammered out in such a trance her body was burning up against him. His breath caught in his throat at the word “daddy”. He wasn’t expecting it at the least, but also, it aided in his own arousal.

As he reached her folds, he pressed a kiss to the top of it. Some of her juices pressing to his lips, he licked them clean with a low groan.

“Don’t worry baby girl, daddy is going to treat you good this time.” He said looking at her he pressed his tongue out, running it along her core flatly. A moan automatically escaping her lips. She was still heavily hypnotized since he hadn’t broken it, but it seemed to amplify the pleasure of everything. Alroy worked his tongue in and along her moistened folds. His pants straining at her every little reaction to his oral pleasure he was giving to her.

“Ngh! Daddy, th…that feels so good… I… I have never…” her sentence cut off with another loud moan. He loved her reaction to him as he continued to perform cunnilingus on her. Her body withering against the bed, she was unable to speak anymore. Her body covering in a thin film of sweat. Only with his mouth, he could put her in such pleasure. Her eyes widened as she hunched up, gripping his hair as his tongue began to flick across her clit over and over, not letting up.

“Ngh… ugh! G…going… going to… cum!” she breathed out, it sounded strained as her whole body tensed in his grasp. This he took in stride, watching as she came undone only to the feeling of his tongue. His eyes glinting at her reaction, moving his tongue faster against her now stiffened clit. Alex’s body withered and tensed more against him before a scream left her lips. Her hips jerking up into his face as she released hard. It spilled out and gushing against him. He opened his mouth to catch what he could before swallowing.

“My, my, wasn’t that magnificent baby girl?” he told her standing to his feet slowly. He watched her as she sunk into the bed more. He needed more of her, but instead of stripping he just reached down to pull open the zipper of his pants. A rustle of fabric filling the room as he pulled out his pulsing erection. Pre-ejaculate fluid dripping from the tip of his penis.

Suddenly appearing over her as she was staring at the ceiling panting. He leaned down into her, his head placed beside hers as he rubbed his erect tip in between her folds with a throaty moan.

“Why don’t you tell daddy what you want baby girl?” he asked her in a breathy, yet tempting tone. The breath leaving his lips from the works tickling along her collar bone and neck. A shudder shot through her body once more as goose bumps scattered across her already aroused skin. The flush from her face spreading down along her chest unevenly.

“Ngh… I… I want d…daddy to fuck me…” she moaned out squirming under him. This motion of hers caused his head to catch her already sensitive entrance. His hips jerked at the feeling, a louder moan escaping him. Alroy’s hands reached down to grip her thighs, pushing them up and spreading them more as he leaned down. His shirt pressing into her chest causing her erect nipples to scrape into it as he pinned her down with his chest. The force behind his hips jerking her against him and the bed.

“Ngh… Alexandria, how does it feel?” he moaned out hunching his head down to nip and kiss along her breasts and cleavage. Moans of her own spilling out of her mouth with such intensity she couldn’t relay anything to him.

“F…feels ngh… s…so good… good daddy!” she shrieked out after a moment, easily drenching him in a second orgasm. The bliss pulsing through her body as she stared off to the side. The moans pouring from her lips getting louder and in a higher pitch. Alroy’s hips drove into her harder before pausing when his shaft is deep inside her, gyrating his hips in a circle. Another shriek left her lips as she arched into him, her hands coming up to his shirt to grab it.

“Do… do that… a…again d…daddy!” she demanded, he smirked at her and slowed down more circling his hips back into her. A low squelching sound filling the air from her wetness on his pants and their pelvis’s causing friction against one another. His pants aiding into that friction that rubbed her clit, making it more intense.

“N…ngh… a…are you going t... to c…cum for daddy again?” he moaned out, this time his shaft pulsing deep inside of her. Her arms moving to wrap around him, thrashing her head from the pleasure.

“Ngh… ngh b…bite… m… me daddy~” she pleaded, easily getting worked up once again. Without hesitation, he sunk his fangs deep into her neck. Blood seeping and spilling out around his lips. A loud cry pulling from her chest, this one was more shrill. Alex’s eyes widened before she screamed at the so sudden release that hit her hard, ripping through her body. This one almost being forced from her. A hot stream shot up his shirt soaking it and pushing him from her hole in the process.

He quickly downed her orgasmic drenched blood, almost choking on it. His hips still thrusting as he slowly began to release, splattering all over her slit and up her stomach. It so hot it almost burning her skin but she liked it. Alroy broke from the bite with a hard pant, his chest heaving against hers. He licked over it to heal it as he snapped his fingers to release her from her hypnotic state. Her body jerking slightly, her breathing raspy as she looked up at him. Alex gave him a weak smile before passing out, this tome no so much from the blood loss but more so from the intensity of everything. Alroy let out a groggy chuckle to himself as he looked her over, admiring her. He caught himself but he didn’t stop. What was he feeling for this girl? It was more and more and more each day. Neither one of them could help it. He leaned down to nuzzle her neck as he stripped himself of his drenched clothing. It was soaked with her mess and his own sweat, he used it to gingerly wipe her clean before laying down and crashing against her. Unable to even stop it, he knew she was safe here. She can stay here as long as she wants, to be honest. He wouldn’t mind forever.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Alroy had gone to work leaving Alex with nothing to do. Yet, there were tons to do at his house, she wanted to spend her spring break with him. It wasn’t a lengthy break but something where she had nothing to do, not even homework to keep her mind occupied from him.

Alex stood in the kitchen making something to snack on and looking for what they had to make for dinner. She wanted to have it at least somewhat started when Alroy came home. Her phone began to ring, she knew who it was by his ringtone, it wasn’t unusual for Alroy to be calling her later in the evening when he had nothing better to do. She couldn’t help a smile spread over her face along with a small blush. Rushing to grab her phone that was sitting on the opposite counter, she slid her finger across the screen to answer it.

“Hey Alroy, how is work?” she asked him, finally deciding on a toasted bagel smothered with strawberry cream cheese. His chuckle cut through her receiver as Alex moved to pin the phone to her shoulder with her head.

“It is good other then I think I am missing my baby girl terribly… I hope you aren’t too bored my dear.” He said to her, propping his feet up on his desk, smiling a rather handsome smile at her voice. He knew she had to be going crazy from not working or going to classes. He hated this, but he had to tell her he was staying later than intended.

“A little but I know you will be home soon enough.” She said to him, placing a bagel into the toaster oven, turning the timer with a small click.

“Well, baby girl I really hate to do this… it may be longer than expected. We have a new product releasing soon and I need to finish the plans, someone left after lunch.” Alroy explained. He was so irritated you could hear the eye roll in his voice. Alex, being how connected she was to him easily understanding his annoyed jest. She grabbed a plate then leaned on the counter waiting for her bagel.

“I understand, I also know that feeling. I at one point had to pull a double at the coffee shop that I was working due to things like that. I will be here waiting for you when you get home.” She said to him with a bright smile. Another chuckle rumbling his chest as his eyes glinted. He moved his feet off the desk to sit upright.

“You know, Alexandria, I have a surprise for you when I get back home. I picked it up when I went and grabbed some lunch today. I can’t wait to give it to you.” He breathed into the phone with a sexy tone. Just his voice made her shudder hard, a small gasp left her mouth so he could hear it.

“I want to know what it is… I don’t think I can wait now… hurry up and get home.” She told him, her voice not so much seductive but lowering in an aroused manner. It allured him, easily working him up causing him to smirk and bite his lip.

“Let me get off here and do the calculations. I am sure I almost have this done. Just keep yourself busy and be waiting for me tonight baby girl.” He told her coyly, her face flushed even more. A dry swallow caught in her throat as she gripped the counter, her heart pounding in her chest.

“I… I will be waiting… goodbye Alroy, see you soon.” She choked out slightly then heard the phone go dead.

Within that span of them talking she was much too distracted by him and her bagel burned to a crispy, hard, inedible black. He breathed and shifted slightly looking at it, still trying to regain her wits about herself. She has never been this drawn into someone before. Alroy was just different and she liked it.

“R…really, he gets me that worked up by just talking to me over the phone?” she asked herself before a giggle escaped her. It cutting short when she heard the floor boards creak. This caused her brows to furrow in confusion as she listened carefully. She whipped around just to see the blackening of the house due to nightfall. Her heart racing, she wasn’t crazy. She heard that it wasn’t Alroy… unless he was on the phone just getting her riled up? No, she heard it again but saw now one. Terror shooting through her body causing her to stumble back into the oven. The plate on the counter falling and shattering along with the door of the toaster oven pulling over, her force causing it to tip and one of the sides of the bagel toppled to the floor in the mess along with her phone. A dark figure began to approach her slowly, it looked like their hands were clasped behind their back. She didn’t look twice before she shot from the kitchen maneuvering through the house. Alex ran into and stumbled into tables, chairs and other furniture. A loud cackle rang out as she began to run from the figure.

“Where ya goin girly? Ya still owe me… How did he get such a gem? Now I hear ya livin with him?” they called out, easily gaining on her. The voice, that voice was familiar, but who was it? Her mind was reeling too fast to give her the answers she needed. The rug caught her foot, sending her slipping down the hall into the door frame of the linen closet with crack and a small cry. Her mouth and throat parched, she couldn’t even scream as she grabbed her arm where it had begun bleeding. She hit the strike plate, scratching up her forearm.

Then she made it to the stairs, shooting up them. Where was she going? She didn’t even know, it was where her legs were taking her to pull her from this voice that seemed to be surrounding her by every angle. She looked back, the figure appeared at the top of the steps, chuckling quietly. Their eyes roaming over her in a very hungry fashion. That figure was Jacob King, Alroy’s partner. His fangs elongated and his eyes glowing as she plowed into him, almost knocking him off his feet. Her eyes widened in horror and betrayal. When Jacob caught her smell he let a shameless shudder run through his body at her scent.  

“Y…youre… A… Alroy’s p…partner! W…what are you doing?!” she stammered before being silenced be him shoving his hand over her mouth baring his fangs at her.

“Tch, partner my ass, I stuck around to get ya little lady. It was oh so worth that wait.” He explained wetting his lips with his tongue. Alex made the disastrous mistake of looking up at him even more. Her intentions being to plead with him to let her go when he locked eyes with her.

“Listen here, ya gonna close ya eyes and gonna come with me. Ya ain’t gonna fight, just take a little nap for me.” He demanded, she mindlessly nodded her head, her eyes closed falling into a hypnotic deep sleep as she slumped into him. A loud guffaw escaped him as he teleported out leaving her phone and mess in the kitchen. Yet, also left her bloody mess but he didn’t care, he knew if he let her bleed it would cover his scent. The blood from her cut dripped onto the stairs and floor where Jacob held her at the top of the steps, leaving just another clue to the mystery that Alroy had to solve.


	14. Chapter 14

Hours had passed Alroy had made it home and walked up to the door. To him this seemed abnormal, she hadn’t greeted him at the door like she always does. Yet, then he remembered their previous conversation and a smirk formed on his lips as he looked down at the small box he had gotten her. It was a surprise for her because he wanted to watch her, a perverted chuckle left his lips as he pushed the front door open, walking in.

“Alexandria?” he called out closing the door to his condo. He sat his things on his table but there was nothing from her. No giggle, not even a single breath sound from her. He walked deeper into the house, heading to the kitchen. A crease folded in his forehead as his brows knitted together seeing the toaster oven still open with one-half of a burnt bagel in it. The other half was on the ground with some of the burnt crumbs around it. Next to it laid her phone that was broken. Upon inspecting everything a slight breeze ran through the house from a cracked, picking up the faint scent of her nearly dried blood on the staircase. That struck his attention his nose twitching as fear coursed through this vampire’s veins, almost new to this feeling. Was she hurt? He has been at work for around four hours after the call. Anything could have happened to her, he had to find her. Shooting out of the kitchen, he honed in on the scent and tracking it to the staircase. He stopped at the last step before she had run upstairs, his eyes catching the blood on the strike plate to the linen closet where her arm had caught it. He followed the droplet trail up the steps to the top one where she had been stopped by her captivator. The droplet puddle that hard formed at his feet, he kneeled touching his fingers to it. It was dried, for the most part, Alroy racked his brain. Trying to think of what happened, as he stood his eyes suddenly widened then fell into a blank angry stare. His fangs protruding with haste and a small click, he bared them.

“Oh, that is why you didn’t come back, Jake. Well, I will now make sure you never come back. Do not mess with a Royal blood and what is his.” He lashed out with a crazed smirk, he didn’t even bother to change as he surged out of the house. He came to an abrupt halt at a tree line near his home.

“Where would that slime has taken her?” he asked himself before snapping his fingers and closing his eyes. In hope, he could see where Alex was through her eyes. This was something only Royal bloods could do with all of their so-called victims. Once they got their blood, even a drop they could use something called synchronization. Also, it can be called sense borrowing, since he was connected to Alex he could place himself where she was. Yet, in this state, he was left vulnerable. It was the only thing he could think to do and the fastest way to save her.

As he took a breath, his body went lax standing there. This would only work if she was awake even in this state he could still feel, he could feel his fear and now hers. This was the first time he used this on a human, this would connect them deeper in the future. Suddenly, at the last possible moment before he pulled back her eyes fluttered open. She stared off into some sort of warehouse, he could tell by the ceiling. The lights flickered, making it look sketchier than it already was. Old product boxes sat around mildewed and water stained. A distinct moldy, musty smell from when it got flooded and ruined its wiring, that is what shut it down and condemned it. It wasn’t fit to work in any longer, putting his workers at risk.

“Well, well, well, look who is awake now? That was a good girl, you glamor too easily.” Jacob’s voice rang out as he grabbed her, setting her up. She groaned where he could hear her, he hoped she would look around. That is what she did, her eyes scanned across with his company’s logo on it, even though he knew where they were, the shock he took her there yanked him from her senses. Causing him to stumble back into the tree.

“He took her to the old warehouse that got shut down for faulty wiring… she is in danger in more than one way.” He murmured, shooting off once more. He headed to the warehouse where she was being held. He could easily take Jacob down, he was a changed vampire and Alroy was royal. Ensuring he was even stronger than a pure blood even. Yet, right now, at this minute he didn’t know what Jacob’s plan was with her, he needed to get there as fast as possible. Jacob was just horrible to his victims in general, he was angry at Alroy for having Alex. Alroy wasn’t sure on why. Even though now he had put her in danger but talking about her. If he had said nothing she would have been safe, wouldn’t she?       


	15. Chapter 15

The pungent smell of smile filled the air as Alex laid there, staring at Jacob. She hadn’t been fully out of her hypnotic trance yet, she did feel this instant warmth throughout her body when Alroy used his synchronization with her.

“W…why did you take me?” she mumbled out very confused and scared. Alex didn’t understand why he tracked her down, had he been searching for her? Did Alroy do something and this is his punishment? Due to her past, she didn’t even think Alroy would even show up, in her mind she was stuck with her captivator.

“Well, ya see I told him I wanted ya, I needed ya. He didn’t let me have ya. You are the type of girl men would kill for ya know? The simple fact is he gets all the women, the glory. Me? I am stuck in his shadow!” he yelled at her, pacing back and forth as the lights flickered off then back on again. More black, thick smoke rolling in from the electrical room where the wires ignited. The smoke not affecting Jacob since he was a vampire. It bothered Alex greatly, causing her to cough and her eyes to water to replace the moisture that was being sucked from them.

“I… I am sorry! Ju… just l…let me go, Jake! T…this isn’t m…my fight…” she said trailing off with a cough and gasping. The flames crawling up the walls around them and closing them in. She was going to die in here, didn’t he realize it was on fire? Why wasn’t this affecting him? She stopped and thought hard realizing he was a vampire. All the glass around them began to shatter and pop from the extensive amount of heat searing the air. Jake gazed around with a twisted smirk on his lips  

“Ya know, I like this scenery. Romantic ain’t it baby girl?” he said with a chilling tone that shook her to her bones. She couldn’t talk, her eyes watering not only from being dry but in defeat. All her hopes were dashed until she heard a door kick open. It flung from its hinges hitting Jake directly causing him to stumble back slightly.

“Jacob King!” Alroy’s voice emerged from the roaring flames, it being so angry that it shook them. Alex gasped, falling over off the table she was on to the ground to get some fresh air. She went into another coughing fit if all else failed the smoke would kill her. Jacob twisted to see Alroy’s figure approaching through the smoky wall between them.

“How the hell did ya find me?” Jake growled out before thinking and ducking down to grab Alex. He yanked her into him, baring his fangs as Alroy drew closer to him. Stepping through the flames, they didn’t affect him, he was on a mission to get back Alexandria. Alroy gave Jacob a stare that could shake Satan himself.

“Unhand her, she has nothing to do with how much you hate me!” Alroy bellowed, Jacob just laughed insanely, using his free hand to grab a hold of Alex’s hair to bare her neck to him as he lowered his head to hers.

“Here is this, I can’t have her, you can’t have her.” He snapped at him as he opened his mouth latching down on her neck. His fangs sinking into her pulse point relentlessly. A pain filled scream cut through the air from her. Alex’s eyes dulled quickly as she fell limp in Jacob’s arms. Her blood being wasted as it spilled from her neck to the ground in what seemed to be an endless stream. Droplets of the crimson liquid hitting the scorching ground with a small sizzle.

“Alexandria!” Alroy screamed out, he could no longer think. His mind going blank as he suddenly appeared behind Jacob, shoving his hand through his chest with a loud crack from his ribs. This pain caused Jacob to rip away from Alex’s neck with haste making his puncture wounds now large gaping wounds. He bared his fangs as he dropped the human to the floor, her blood seeping onto the floor into a small puddle. Alex fought against the on-setting darkness, trying to stay awake. She felt fuzzy, in a haze like she was falling asleep. All these terrible things were happening to her but she couldn’t help but feel happy. Alroy just tried to save her, she wasn’t sure if she was going to survive but he came.

Alroy watched her fall to the ground slow motion, everything around him was moving slowly at this point. His eyes held such an apologetic look but this time he had to take care of Jacob. He needed to make sure she was safe from him. Alroy just simply lifted his arm, lifting Jacob as he squeezed his heart so it was just jerking in his hand.

“Tch, why don’t I just break your heart for real now Jake?” he snarled at him. Then a thought snapped him out of it, he wanted to kill him, he did. Yet, that would make him like Jacob and Alroy couldn’t do that. He decided on flinging him into the flames. If Jacob pulled himself from the rubble, good for him. Now he would know not to mess with Alroy, more so someone Alroy cares for ever again. In disgust, he wiped his hand on his jacket before yanking it off in the same sense as a loud metallic creak rang through the air. The building was coming down on itself. It was sudden, the ceiling fell in first. Next, the walls around him. In haste, he moved over to pick up Alex gingerly before teleporting out just in time as the whole thing came down. He appeared in a line of trees about fifty yards away from the site.

“Alexandria, talk to me. Say something to let me know you are there?” he asked her leaning down into her neck and running his tongue along her wounds to heal them so her bleeding would stop.

“Tha… thank you…” She managed to mumble out as she began to cry. She as having mixed feelings. She was broken, yet felt safe. Alroy gave her a small smile but it faltered as she began to cough hard, clearing her lungs even more. He went to speak but she stopped him.

“m…make me… f…forget…” her voice coming out low and raspy, looking up at him as she spoke. She wasn’t kidding, the want in her eyes enforced it. They were almost pleading him to. He stared down at her with wide eyes as he brushed her hair back out of her face.

“Of course, Alexandria.” He breathed. Not liking that she wanted for forget, but if that is what she wanted he was willing to do it. He looked down as his eyes glowed, a softening look falling over them almost sad and regretful.

“Alexandria, my dear, I want you to forget this day. Forget all about that man Jacob King, he isn’t going to hurt you again. Just let go of all the pain that today held you and rest.” He whispered to her, she wheezed slightly before her eyes closed, her falling asleep in his arms.

“I am so sorry, I should have never said anything.: he told her, his voice wavering before he pressed a meaningful kiss to her forehead. He rested there with her for the moment, not wanting to let her go.      


	16. Chapter 16

Two weeks later. 

            It was awards night at the New York University School of Medicine. Alex being a 4.0 student attended with her date as Alroy. Both of them dressed in semi-formal clothing; Alroy was in a white button up and a pair of black slacks. Alex was adorned with a black lace crystal beaded knee-length cocktail dress with tulle under the skirt. Her hair was done up in a romantic curly style.

“You are a straight A student Alexandria? I expected good grades but not something like a 4.0.” he chuckled as they stood up to walk out from the ceremony. A small meek giggle escaped her lips. She had no recollection of anything that happened with Jacob nor who he was anymore since they trance worked.

“I mean I want to be an oncologist, I have to try my hardest to learn everything. That way I can save some that don't deserve to die.” She explained to him, holding on to her little-rolled reward of achievement and a small pin. She took Alroy’s arm as they waked out, he slipped them from her as she leaned on him with a content hum. Her silver heels clicked against the tile before it changed to concrete.

“I know there is an art showing in the commons area around here, would you like to go?” he asked her. She looked up at him, thinking before giggling again as she looked at the toes of her heels.

“Sure, I mean I was about to ask you the same thing because my work is in there also.” She explained a shocked look came over his face before a soft smile formed on his lips as he led her down the walk.

“So, you are a bright girl and artistic? Is there anything else that you are hiding from me?” he inquired in a teasing tone. Once again, she let out a small laugh as they walked up to the lattice entrance covered in a different array of colorful flowers. It was in an outdoor commons area with everyone’s work sat on easels.

I had to do something when I was in the monastery… I can’t write at all. I know someone that can though” she said to him in a sing-song tone. He let out a small startled grunt before a hearty guffaw followed in behind it. He shook his head as he looked over at the art, some portraits, some abstract, and some nature.

“Oh, someone was prowling, was she? I used to write, I don’t anymore. I haven’t written in almost a century. I have tried, yet, nothing strikes my interest.” He told her walking along with her, getting further into the area where the art is looking for hers. Being curious to what she may have done, there is so much he didn’t know about this girl. There were some people there but they didn’t think anything about it. They were in their own little world when they got around each other.

Two men watched them before looking at one another in confusion before back out at the crowd. Both lanky and tall, one had a bald head and green eyes. Where the other had shoulder length black hair with gray eyes. They both stood about five foot eleven with an adorned scowl on their faces.

“Is that the priest’s daughter Ted?” the bald one whispered to the one with longer hair that just grunted with a nod. Ted has also had an infatuation with Alex. Theodore Lunda and Malcolm Teeter are her father’s partners in what he does. They are supernatural hunters and are hunting the royal blood, Alroy Vincent Lockhart. Malcolm lifted the camera, snapping some photos of them to show how close they are.

“Tch, what the hell is she doing with him? I think Father Smith would want to know about his daughter with Alroy.” He told Theodore which returned his answer with a grunt once more. He narrowed his eyes watching them. Seeing as she looked up at him but touching his chest when they shared a quick kiss which was captured before the two hunters took off with the evidence.

After the hunters have left Alroy and Alex pulled back from the light kiss they shared. Her giving him that same school girl blush as she looked down shyly. She took his hand as they intertwined fingers, pulling him towards her work. Her voice lowering more as she stopped in front of it.

“My assignment was to draw someone or something that saved me…” she said. Alroy looked at it, his cheeks flushing. It was a portrait of him standing behind her with large angel wings. He was covering her eyes with one hand as the other rested on her shoulder. His wings tucked around her in a protective way as tears trekked down her face. A deep, defending glare was cast over his eyes as he pulled her back into him.

“Y…you drew me?” he asked in disbelief, she looked up at him then at the artwork trying to think of a way to explain it. Giving him a wavering, uneasy giggle as she pulled away to walk up to it.

“You are the angel that walked into my life when I needed you the most. The reason why you are covering my eyes is you are protecting me from seeing the bad. Your wings are tucked around me giving me shelter… like you have since you met me. Be it a roof over my head or shelter in your arms when I needed it the most…” she explained reaching her hand up to touch it, smiling more. Her eyes misting over slightly at the passion and meaning behind what is on the canvas.

“And I thank you for that Alroy. I was in a dark place before you came in. You showed me I am worth something, you showed me the world wasn’t all bad. I don’t know what words I can even muster to even come close to the appreciation you deserve… but I will say it…” she said turning to him, giving him a small smile. His eyes cast themselves down to look at her. His heart now beating in ways it never had before. He even began to think it no longer did. At this moment, he was actually tongue-tied by her, by this human. When he opened his mouth to say something, only a small croak came out. He snapped it closed as she reached for his hand, taking it within hers before pulling him along again.

“Let’s go home, we have a busy night tomorrow. I will bring that home with me Monday so you can have it.” She promised with a now drowsy smile. She has been rather tired since she got entranced by Alroy and Jacob in the same day. He pulled her into him, lifting her bridal style before heading to the car.

“I would love that. Maybe, just maybe I will write something like that due to you.” He told her in an almost dreamy whisper. She laughed softly, leaning her head into his chest closing her eyes.

“That sounds amazing, I will be your number one fan…” she said trailing off, easily drifting off in his arms, in her safety, in her home.              

 


	17. Chapter 17

“You look ravishing tonight Alexandria. Have I told you this already?” Alroy told her, her face burning up as she looked at him. She shook her head in slight embarrassment, yet she was also very meek and humble about his compliments.

“I think you have said that all night since you put it on me…” She giggled. They walked into an elegant ballroom from the red carpet outside, her arm wrapped around his. Alex looked around in awe. It seemed like there was crystal everywhere, almost like she was brought back in time. Her hair in retro waves and she was dressed in a white chiffon ruffled gown with a long slit up the side to her mid-thigh. Alroy had picked it out for tonight. He himself was in a nice tuxedo, it seemed even more elegant than his other ones. His hair done in the same manner it had been at the coffee shop when they first met. Messy, yet well put together.

Alex looked around as more elegantly dressed people began to pour in chatting amongst themselves. Alroy began to lead her over to their appointed table, pulling her chair for her so she could sit down.

“Why are there so many people here?” she inquired as her head swiveled around again before looking up at him as he sat down. None of these people she has ever seen. Not even at his workplace the few times she had been there. He sat down, looking at her as he outstretched his hands to take hers. A small, warm, charming smile came over his lips. The kind of smile where someone had been keeping something big from you.

“Well, this is a little bit different Alexandria. It is just a date with you really, I wasn’t so much required to be here, but it was and is very important to me. I wanted to do something special with you.” He explained vaguely. She furrowed her brows but nodded clasping his hands back. Alroy had taken her to the first royal vampire ball in centuries. He wanted to make a statement with her, better yet, make a statement of her. As of now though, she looked more like his blood bag, his pet. It wasn’t odd to have humans at the ball since other royal guests had them with them.

“Of course, Alroy, I mean I already love it. This place is very beautiful.” She relayed as her head whipped around again to reassure him. Alroy couldn’t help a small chuckle from escaping his lips as he watched her try to absorb everything she could. He moved her hand to press a kiss to the top as the others began to sit down. The lights dimming slightly around them. Alroy looked around knowing what was coming.

“Alexandria, how good are your dancing skills?” he questioned her. She looked at him, baffled. Alex had never danced besides club dancing. She shook her head, looking down embarrassed as she bit her lip. She felt ashamed that he took her to such an important event to him and she couldn’t even dance.

“Don’t give me that look baby girl. It is fine. We must do an induction dance, which is now. I will dance with you.” He concluded as he looked up as the music began to flood the room. The others got up, Alroy the following suit and bowing to her. He was initiating the dance with her.

“Alexandria Smith, do I have the honor of having this dance with you?” he breathed out, his body language becoming more serious causing her breath to catch in her throat. She trusted him and took his hand, he pulled her into him as he guided her to the dance floor.

“Now, just do this.” He told her in an amused tone, finding it rather precious that he had to place her on his toes to dance with her. He lifted her ever so slightly so the toes of her heels sat on the toes of his own shoes. Everyone began to dance to what seemed to be dark waltz music. Alroy moved perfectly despite having Alex’s weight on his feet. She was awestruck feeling the way he moved with her, her dress twirling around them. Her hand within his and the other resting on his shoulder. The way he danced flawlessly with her made her heart pound. It almost skipping a beat as he twirled her out from him and back into his chest then dipping her. He looked down at her using his free hand to run up her stomach then cleavage. His head dropped down to trace behind his finger up her chest to her neck. A gasp left her throat as her body shuddered, she had no clue what that was for but she loved it.

Suddenly clapping erupted from around them, a circle had formed. The others had been watching them dance since the feeling was so strong from Alroy and Alex. She hadn’t even been paying attention, her eyes only on him. His fangs showing with his smile which she thought was odd due to the fact he was out in public. A chuckle pulled from his chest as it rumbled into hers while he looked down at her.

“They seem to like you Alexandria, who knows you might belong here.” He told her as he pulled her up into him. One of his hands dropping down to her back as she looked around. Most of the guests around them had fangs as they smiled. Instinctively she pressed closer to Alroy, but she froze as she heard the words “belong” come out of his mouth. That word caused her heart to flutter because that is one of the things she wished for, to belong somewhere. To belong with someone. Alroy broke her thoughts by snaking his arm around her waist, she didn’t know how to react as a dry swallow caught in her throat.

“A…Alroy, what exactly is this?” she asked him, peeking up at him. Everyone looking at her hungrily before they dispersed back to their own tables. Alroy led her back and sat her down.

“I don’t know how to tell you this Alexandria. I will just say it, this is a ball. These are all royal vampires of some sort.” He explained to her. Her breathing hitched as she looked at him. Trying to put what he just said together as she opened her mouth only to snap it shut again.

“R…royal… all… i…including you?” she stammered out in shock. He gave her a brief nod and a small, apologetic smile that he told her in this way.

“I know this isn’t the best time to announce this, well it is. I should have at least told you to give you some sort of idea, but I didn’t… but I am a royal blood vampire.” He expressed. She stared at him with an odd gaze, she wasn’t mad at all. Interested? Yes, more than anything and even more than she ever was now.   

“S…so, m…my sugar... d…daddy… i…is a… k…king?” she requested but more to herself like she wasn’t sure what was going on right now. He gave her a soft laugh before kissing her forehead.

“Well, my dear, you can say that. I am glad you aren’t upset.” He told her, pressing closer to her. He scooted his chair even closer to hers. Just then, a plate appeared in front of her along with wine, she jerked.

“Wow, this looks really… delicious...” she mumbled biting her lip and shifting before looking up at Alroy, her face flushing slightly. Now she couldn’t help but find him more attractive. It wasn’t even the money, it was the more she learned about him. The deeper they got involved with one another.

“I… I don’t know if it is wrong… but I find you more attractive now…” she said unsure of herself. He picked up his glass that had blood wine in it rather than regular, raising his eyebrow.

“Wealth is sexy I assume Alexandria.” He said in a slightly dry tone. Alex shook her head, leaning into him more.

“N…no not your money, I don’t even use that now… but your power… I like you in charge. The more you tell me about yourself or even like this show me. Simple things like that.” She told him which shocked him, that was true she never even asked for a penny. He was the one that paid her school loans on his behalf.

“I can always be your king, Alexandria.” He told her as he leaned down into her ear. His breath tickling it slightly. Tonight, wasn’t about lust but passion, it was different. He knew that side of her liked him in charge and the way she told him that made him smirk. This was the night Alexandria accepted him fully for what he was, for who he was. This was her test, the last step. He needed to, he ached to make her his. Yet, the time will come and before than perfect to initiate this devious romance. This forbidden passion. The passion as red as blood.  


	18. Chapter 18

The night wore on as Alex and Alroy connected more and more. Deeper than they had ever been, almost like they were supposed to be this way. He left her to go up to the bar to get another round of drinks. The bartender was a scrawny young man with brown hair and soft teal eyes. Alroy leaned down to speak to him since he was a smaller young man.

            “A glass of strawberry wine and a fermented blood for me.” He requested digging into his pocket for cash more so for the boy, he didn’t have to pay since it was all free. The boy nodded before going to make it when another female walked up to him. She has to be a good height, around five foot nine, so still much shorter than Alroy himself. He knew this woman due to her vampire nobility, her name was Jaquelyn Lonroe.

“Alroy, it is nice to see you again. It feels like I haven’t seen you in centuries… I am sure it has been.” She said to him as she sauntered up to him, looking up at him with her red eyes. Her dyed sterling hair framing her face, she was a beautiful woman. No one could deny that, yet, Alroy didn’t find her that way. He had his eyes set on someone already.

“Good evening Jaquelyn.” He sighed curtly, not even giving this woman a second glance. His short unwelcoming response made her sneer at him. Out of all the men that wanted her; she wanted the one that was uninterested in her. She was bound and determined to change that.  

“I see you have a little pet with you, my dear. Why, if you wanted a date you could have called me.” She said to him, leaning closer, almost pressing into him. Alroy’s face dropped into an unamused, offended scowl.

“Alexandria is not a pet Jaquelyn. She is my date.” He stressed to her, grabbing the glasses and moved to push past her. His intentions to head back to the table with Alex. Yet, he was halted in his tracks when she teleported in front of him. A smirk played over her lips as she narrowed her eyes at him, pressing into him again. By this time, Alex walked up from the table swaying slightly. She was slightly tipsy from the wine. Upon walking up she witnessed Jaquelyn pressing into Alroy. She couldn’t see his face due to the way she was angled. Her eyes automatically misting, not wanting to believe this was happening. Her dropping into her stomach and shattering with the fall. He would never turn a woman like that down. A woman of his own kind. Alex went to turn and leave, but stop when she heard the woman speak again.

“Give into me Alroy, you used to love me so much. You cannot simply think that blood sow is enough for you?” she said in a heavy flirty tone. Alex’s tears streaming faster as she covered her mouth from a hiccup coming out. The glasses in Alroy’s hands shattered all over Jaquelyn’s dress.

“She is not a pet. She is not a damn blood sow. She is a woman and for all you care, that is my woman. My intimate partner. In this day and age my girlfriend. Watch your tongue before I rip it out. By the way, that wine is more expensive than that thing you call a dress. Enjoy it while it lasts because the next thing given to you will be when you are laying on your back.” He snarled baring his fangs at her before turning to see Alex just as she dropped her hand with a shocked look. Her tears ceasing. Did he just say what she thought he did?

“Alexandria, I can explain…” he said, rushing over to her as the woman made an offended gasp, then storming off. Alex just walked up to him in absolute shock, her throat parched from the shock but she smiled brightly at him.

“Y…you want me… I… I want you too… I have for a while… I…” she trailed off giggling. A relieved breath slipped through his lips before he gently clasped her chin looking down at her and returning her smile.

“Of course, Alexandria, I am sorry you had to see such a thing.” He said wiping what free tears there were, then leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. The first real kiss they shared as a couple. She tensed against him and he pulled back ever so slightly.

“Why don’t we go enjoy the rest of the night as a couple then head home?” he said to her in a low tone, she returned it with a flirty giggle. Her face flushing harder than it ever has with him.

“T…to be honest Alroy, I didn’t mind seeing her do that to you… you shoved her away because you wanted me… that is most attractive thing you have ever done…” she told him as she looked up at him, her eyes holding this passionate look. She fully fell for him and hit the ground hard.

“Would you like to dance with me again?” he asked her, pulling her into his chest. She shook her head and looked around before biting her lip.

“I want to go him, I want to spend the night with my boyfriend.” She said pressing into him, her heart going from broken to fluttering and all the bad feelings flushed from her. He raised his eyebrow catching what she was insinuating easily.

“Alright Alexandria, I don’t mind that at all.” He told her as he began to lead her out, weaving their way through all the people. Once they made it outside their limo driver was already waiting on them. Alroy ushered her into the limo before sliding in after her.

“To home please sir, we had a good night. Please tell the staff and the royals who pulled this together thank you.” He told the driver and closing the window to the front then looking over at Alex and chuckling.

“Are you alright my dear, you seem a little off.” He inquired leaning down into her. She just let out a small laugh and pressed into him even more. Her hand rubbing down his chest slightly causing him to shudder.

“I am more than fine Alroy… I just feel…  don’t know how to explain this…” she said. He blinked as a warm feeling began to spread through him. It had to be the connection they shared when he synced with her. It made everything stronger that they felt for one another. This feeling too was new to him since he had never used that ability on anyone but her. He rested his forehead against hers, his eyes trailing her over, seeing things that he had missed before. She was stunning and more than he had ever noticed.

“I guess I can say the same thing, something about you being mine just feels… right?” he mused, questioning the word right. Not feeling like it does them justice. They sat there to let everything soak in, just holding each other and exploring each other as the limousine began to drive off, heading for the long drive home.


	19. Chapter 19

Not too long into drive did something spark. Alex leaned up to gingerly kiss him, Alroy returning it with more passion. Her arms came up to snake around his neck as their tongues tangled feverishly, small pants escaping from in between the small gaps between their lips. He pushed her back into the seat more so she was laying back. His hands running up under her dress, his fingertips brushing along her thighs. Never once breaking the kiss but a small moan escaped her mouth shaking his in a desperate manner. Her arousal spiked much higher due to her tipsiness from their drinking, yet, she knew what she was doing and she wanted to. She wanted to be with her man now as a couple.

            As his fingers traced up her thighs they hooked around the band of her underwear sliding them down slowly. Dropping the bright red piece of fabric to the floor of the limo. He broke the kiss slightly to kiss down her neck slowly, nipping along with it. Alex tipped her head back to bare her neck to him even more. Alroy slid his hand back under her dress, running his fingers along her folds before sinking one in. He became erect and stiff, straining against his dress pants uncomfortably. He had to work her out a little but more, show her more pleasure. Give himself fully to her, this thoughts at this time though are blank. Only his body reacted to hers underneath him, thrusting his finger to make more of her juices flow out. Once his finger was filmed with her fluids he pulled it out, yanking his hand back to undo his belt. Their lips meeting again with a fiery passion. This night even with the unwanted guest has been more than perfect for them.

            Snatching his belt off and popping the button on his pants, then he undid the zipper. He wouldn’t let her lift a finger, he bunched her dress up more as he pulled himself free from his briefs. He was aroused his shaft was pulsing and twitching. Alroy lowered himself onto her more. Then lifted one of her legs before pressing in slowly. Alex broke the kiss with a shrill moan, tipping her head back. Her feels falling to the floor of the limo with a muffled clatter due to the carpet. Without hesitation, he began thrusting into her. This time slower and with more force behind it. She could feel the way his hips slid against hers aiding in her arousal. A moan pulled from deep within his chest as he watched her get lost in his passion already. He watched her eyes glaze over and her body tremor and jerk from each thrust he pushed into her, driving their passion deeper.

“Ye… Yes, l…like that…” her voice breathy as she moaned softly. The couple had forgotten that they were in a limo at the time, but they couldn’t help such a passion for one another. Alroy couldn’t even chuckle as he was lost as much as she was. Her hands coming up to his face with another low moan, her body hunched up closer to him. Wanting to get a taste of his lips, his tongue. The back of the limo becoming muggish as Alex’s hair falling flat from her style and became messy. Her legs spreading more so he can drive himself deeper into him, her body pleading for more.

“Oh… Al…Alroy right there… I… I am going t…to...” she moaned out already close to her release. His hips slowing down, pressing in deeper and hitting exactly where she wanted him to. Her thighs tremoring with sheer pleasure as she released intensely. It flowed out rather than shooting up his chest this time, he groaned and looked down at it soaking into his dress pants.

“Mmmm god damn ba… baby g…girl  t…that’s it…” Alroy huffed out in her ear. Alex rode out the release as he worked her intently, they were both drenched in sweat. Alroy’s shirt sticking to his chest, outlining his muscles. He wanted to take her for what she was worth. Milking her orgasm to every drop. Not like he didn’t want to please her like this every other time, neither of them lasted this long. This time, this time he couldn’t stop it. She couldn’t stop it. They took each other fully claiming what was theirs.

            Alroy’s strides slowing down as they both panted hard. He slowed down enough for Alex to press on his chest managing to take the lead from him. They were facing one another once she positioned herself in his lap. Their lips touching but making no moves to kiss. Slowly Alex worked her hips against his, rocking against his lap. His hands coming down to rest on her back to help steady her.

“G…god A…Alexandria l…like that…” he breathed against her lips, his eyes sliding shut at the passion. Every nerve ending of theirs on fire. Her dress pooling up around them both as more moans poured from their mouths. Clawing motions at Alroy’s chest caused his shirt to break open revealing his chest to her. Her hands clawing at that also, she let out a small cry as her body began to tingle. A cry slipping from Alroy’s lips followed hers as he pressed his lips against hers, both kissing fast and sloppy due to the overload of passion. Alex leaned back, gripping his hands on her back as she rolled her hips into him faster. Her eyes clenching, her hips jerking from her nearing orgasm that sent pulses down Alroy’s shaft.

“J… Just a little more I… I can feel it…” he moaned out, shaking her mouth before kissing her hard again. His hands slipping down to her hips to help her so she can’t stop. So, she won’t stop. She placed a shaking hand upon his chest before clawing it, adding into the welts that laid on his chest already. She pulled her lips from his as her orgasm over overcame her, her thighs shaking harder than before. The liquid flooding out onto his pants as her hips quivered, still trying to rock against him. She had no time to scream, no energy. It was taken up by the utter intensity of it all. In turn, he released along with her, his body shaking hard as he gripped her hips filling her to the brim with his seed. A low cry left his throat as a tearing sound filled the air from how hard he was clutching her dress. For a moment, they stayed in each other’s clutches. Both coming down from their orgasmic highs slowly.

“Mr. Lockhart and company, we have arrived at your manor. Please leave when you are ready and have a lovely evening.” The driver's voice suddenly came over the intercom. A chuckle erupted from Alroy, breaking the silence as he gathered his partner, leaving the limo heading for the house. She was too out of it to realize that the driver could have heard them.

“I love you, Alexandria… I think I have for a while…” he told her pressing a kiss to her forehead. She returned it with a tired giggle, leaning her head into his chest and closing her eyes. He took his time to teleport in and flop on the bed with her. They moved to lay within one another’s arms, both out in seconds of hitting the mattress.


	20. Chapter 20

“Okay I have no clue what I am getting, I am not one to cook baby girl but I will do my best.” Alroy said walking into the grocery store with Alex, her hand resting on his forearm. A small giggle escaped her lips. Her hair in a ponytail and she had her black square framed glasses on. One of his gray T-shirts hung off her body. She also had on a simple pair of white yoga pants on. She was dressed casually just as he was but Alroy was dressed in a black button-up, per normal and a pair of jeans. Very seldom did he dress fully down unless he was at home.

“That is fine Alroy, just try your best. You may not be one for cooking but you are good at it.” She told him with a smile, a bright one that wasn’t faked. It has been a while and just recently has she started smiling like this. When she got with him, in the beginning, did she finally become happy? He chuckled at her and pulled a cart for her and took his list since he was going to get meats as she did the pickier and tedious shopping with the spices and other small things. He kissed her on the head and pulled back.

“I am glad this place is open twenty-four hours because we would be locked in here, I will see what I can find baby girl. You do the rest, I got the simple things.” He teased her as he walked off toward the meat department. Alroy usually ate out most of the time, not until Alex did he start actually start cooking. She headed off to the store, in general, looking through the aisles to pick up things.

Alex had done a good amount of shopping when she stopped at the baking isle looking at cakes, wanting to make something special for Alroy.

“Now I don’t know what one he likes, he looks like a chocolate man though…” she said giggling and reaching for it. Just then someone stood over her making a shadow cast down.

“Alex, Alexandria is that really you?” a familiar voice said. She stopped and straightened herself up slowly. She just cut her eyes very faintly and swallowed slightly. Her body tensing at the sight of her ex-boyfriend Francis Nightingale. He was about five six and thicker now, he had gained weight since he had dumped her for some other girl. A scowl plastered on his face and his black eyes made it look even angrier. His brown hair long and scraggly about to his chin that had a bad case of five o’clock shadow.

“F… Francis, what are you doing?” she asked him placing her groceries in the cart. He growled and backed her into the shelf.

“What the hell is this your old buddies telling me you are with some old man now?” he snapped at her. She jerked and looked up at him, the only person she knew telling or having any idea of Alroy would have been Gabby. Yet, that wasn’t the case. Theodore and Malcolm got involved in an effort to stop her seeing Alroy. She swallowed hard and went to say something.

“Let me guess you are fucking him aren’t you like the little slut you are?” he growled out. She began to shake, Francis was very abusive toward her then he kicked her out of his house when she caught him cheating. She went to open her mouth but stopped and snapped it shut as his hand came up. Her eyes misting in tears wanting her boyfriend to come and save her again. Or someone else for that matter but since it was so late at night very little staff was in the store. All she wants to know is now that she is happy all of this arises?

“I think I asked you a question you little bitch you better answer me or maybe I should put you in your place again it has been a while hasn’t it? Maybe you forgot.” he told her with a dark chuckle, raising his hand more. Upon going to swing it, it was stopped in midair by no one else but Alroy himself.

“You want to tell me what you are doing to my partner?” he asked him with a bone-shaking glare. Francis tried to tear his hand away and it wouldn’t budge is when he got worried.

“Let me go you giant asshole, why are you fucking my girlfriend huh?” he snapped at him, beginning to become afraid. Trying to keep up his unbreakable exterior, wanting to be the bigger man but it was crumbling as his throat bobbed with his hard swallow. Alroy smirked sensing his fear of him, he leaned down into the young man’s face.

“I don’t think she is your girl any longer? I do think she has been mine for about going on eight months now. Your name has never come up once and she isn’t a liar.” He expressed with stress. Alroy yanked Francis away from her and sent him tumbling down the aisle. He then moved to place a hand on Alex’s back, rubbing it slightly. Instead of her being scared she smiled up at him, a small giggled escaped her.

“Alroy, don’t, don’t stoop down to his level… l… let's finish and go home?” she said snatching his attention from the offensive brute and grunting slightly.

“I assume you are right but if he comes after you again Alexandria I am not stopping. I am glad I showed up when I did.” He said placing the things in the cart and moving to cage her in with it, pushing it along with her so they could leave him lying there.

“What did you get?” he asked her looking into the cart before leaning down to grab the boxed brownies and a chuckle rumbled his chest.

“My, my you do know me don’t you baby girl... are we done?” he asked her as she was looking through the meat checking things off her list and nodding.

“I think so, now we just have to check out and head home… and grab something on the way I don’t want to cook tonight…” she said. He just shook his head and smiled, his head leaning down to kiss her on the head.

“That is fine with me have anything in mind you want?” he asked moving to the checkout and began to lay out the groceries on the conveyer belt. She thought for a minute and shrugged before beginning to help him.

“I mean we can get Chinese?” she said looking down at the belt and blinking slightly, trying to blink back tears. He sighed silently and moved over to her, wrapping his arms around her as they began to get checked out.

“Of course, if that is what you want baby girl, we can get some wine or anything you want and maybe talk?” he said to her, looking down at her and she nodded. She knew it was time to tell him about more of her. They loaded up their things and headed out to the car to go get something to eat and head home.


	21. Chapter 21

After they had gotten home and settled in, her in a silky navy nightgown and him in just a pair of boxers. They both laid on their bed eating before she sat down her chopsticks, she had just barely picked at her food and Alroy got her favorite which was sesame chicken and general tso's mixed together.

            “Alexandria, are you alright? You have barely touched your food.” he asked her taking a bite of his Lo Mein noodles, she jerked her head up and fiddled with her hands before placing her food off to the side and scooting closer to him. This caused him to set up more and place his food to the side also.

            “I think I need to tell you something Alroy, well a lot?” she said looking up at him. He swallowed slightly and nodded, his hand moving to cup her face.

            “If you would like to Alexandria I wasn’t going to make you speak what you didn’t want to.” he told her, her eyes cast down to the bed as she swallowed slightly.

            “I will start with this I came from a church my father is a priest, he kicked me out because I didn’t want to follow in religion and went to medicine. My mother passed due to cancer. Science and Church don’t agree…” she explained he looked down at her in slight shock, he didn’t expect something like that. That is why she was paying her tuition alone. He was already glad he picked her up but now he was more grateful for them meeting. She really did need him more than he realized.

            “I am not going to apologize Alexandria, but I am glad we met even under such circumstances.” He told her leaning down to kiss her, she kissed him back slightly before pulling away.

“I mean, thank you. A lot of people apologize like it means something and then they say she is in a better place. I don’t think that. If she was in a better place she would still be here with me not dead…” she said and shifted slightly. He placed his hand on her back and stayed quiet so she could finish talking.

“Then I met Francis when I was seventeen, I was still living in the monastery at the time and I graduated early I got a scholarship and I wasn’t just going to let it pass by. Francis told me he could save me from my dad from that place. So, I went, I don’t regret it but I do? I regret it being him who I went with. He was no different than my father. Abusive, belittling, being the person I am… I kept forgiving him… forgiving them... They say that you grow up to marry your father… I don’t want that. I am glad you are nothing like them Alroy, but I do… I do flinch sometimes when you raise your voice. My mind races if I do something wrong are you going to hit me? I know you won’t. Please don’t think I think you will it’s not that what so ever. I think I found someone that will protect me. It’s just my past comes back to haunt me.” She explained to him wringing her hands as her eyes pricked with tears. Alroy’s mouth dropped, he had no idea behind that smile was an abused soul. He quickly cradled her into him, she tried so hard not to cry but it just finally coming out.

“I would never hurt you Alexandria. I don’t believe in that and I don’t believe in hurting someone you are supposed to love. I won’t let them ever hurt you again.” He told her she shook her head as her body racked with sobs as she tried to calm down.

“F…Francis… t…that… he when… he just… t…took it… I… I mean… I… I was his… g…girlfriend…” she sobbed out with a small hiccup. He looked down at her with another shocked face before it turned to anger.

“Alexandria, just because you are his or were his partner does not mean he didn’t rape you. Rape is when he touches you without consent.” He snapped at her causing her to flinch in his arms, his anger instantly flooding from his body.

“I am sorry, baby girl I didn’t mean to snap or scare you. That just made me angry, not at you. No, I am angry at him, at them, at all who took advantage of you. I know it’s going to be hard, well I don’t know but it may be… I want you to know that I will try my damnest not to scare you. I will work with you until you know that you are safe.” He told her lowly as he dropped his head to rest against hers.

“I… I know… I… I feel safe… w…with you… Alroy… g…god y…you are a… b…blessing…” she sniffled not wanting to go any further with this but telling the truth and looking up at him. His hand moved to wipe her tears and kiss her forehead. This action made her melt into him. He figured that he had told her everything, he knew about her landlord, now her ex and her father. He was still in shock. He would have never been able to tell that something like that was part of her. It was a part of her it didn’t make him see her any less. As he looked down he saw that she had fallen asleep. She had been studying for her finals and then she broke down telling him everything after that brute terrorized her.

“Sleep tight baby girl, I love you. I will be right back I am going to put your dinner away” he whispered in her ear before he laid her down on the bed, tucking her in before he gathered everything and teleported to the kitchen to put them away.


	22. Chapter 22

#  Two weeks later

School had gotten out for the summer and the couple has been planning something for the lengthy amount of time they had with one another.

“I don’t see why you want to go to a beach when you can’t go out in the sun?” Alex giggled moving to put clothes away she had washed. Alroy rolled his eyes in a teasing manner and watched her hand up his shirts. He is glad that she has been doing better.

“Well I don’t know I mean I got free tickets to the Bahamas, I don’t see why I would let them go to waste baby girl.” He said moving to walk up behind her and take the hanger from her to hand them up, she shrugged.

“I mean I thought you bought them but if I got you industrial sunscreen… would that work?” she giggled looking up at him. He shook his head with a grin before snagging the basket from her that was now empty and tossing it to the side as he began to walk her back to the bed with a devious twinkle in his eye. A giggle escaped her lips as she fell back on the bed and he crawled over her and trailed his lips up her neck.

“Why don’t we do a little celebration ourselves? It is still a while before we head out if we chose to…” he told her, his voice dropping into a sexy whisper. A shudder ripped through her body as she looked up at his and ran her hands down his chest biting her lip.

“I… I don’t see why not… I don’t want it how we normally do…” she said as she reached down to pull his shirt off and dropping it off the side of the bed. He smirked and knew what she wanted from him. She wanted him to dominate her and he had no problems doing that.

“Strip for daddy.” He demanded and pulled back off her. Her face lit up quickly and she quickly became aroused and wet easily as she stood up looking at him and pulling off her purple camisole tank top and letting it drop. She was braless underneath it. Alroy smirked as she slowly dropped all of her clothes to the ground, he licked his lips as his fangs clicked down.

“That’s a good girl, get yourself ready for me and I will give it to you just how you want it.” He groaned out becoming stiff quickly and tenting his sweats he was wearing. Alex went over to lean over the bed so her lips spread showing him the moist mess underneath her just by him. Just by his words and he took pride in being able to so such a thing to her.

“Like this… Don’t be nice…” she groaned out and she looked back at him. Alroy moved over to her and just letting everything drop off his as he stepped from his sweats. He moved over to her and gripped her butt cheek and popped it slightly, not hard but leaving a sting behind it. A small moan escaped her lips, she wanted this more than him.

He rubbed his head along her slit and catching her clit with the head of his penis and letting it slip against her before he pressed his head in. A pleasure filled hiss left them both as he sunk his length deeper into her.

“Da…daddy, yes… m…more.” She cried out already, easily dripping off his shaft. His hand reached to grab her hip and pulling her back into him. A shriek leaving her lips as she hunched her head down. Alroy clicked his tongue and reached his other hand out to take a handful of her hair, pulling her head up. Not hard but enough to make her gasp as he thrust into her hard and quickly. Her face turning even more red as loud moans slipped through her lips and she tipped her head back with his tugging.

“Y…you like w…when daddy d…dominates you huh… huh, baby girl…” he moaned out, leaning his chest down into her back. She just moaned in agreement causing his lip to snarl up as he used his free hand to bring his hand down against her cheek leaving a hand print.

“I… I think daddy asked you a question baby girl?” he told her, she shrieked slightly as her hips jerked but it aroused her even more.

“Y… yes daddy…. L…like that… m…make me a… dirty girl…” she cried out, looking back at him. How this happened no one really knew but they fed into one another easily. Even if this was rough sex it still had heavy passion in it.

Suddenly Alroy sunk his fangs into her neck before moving and adjusting his hips slightly to thrust hard into her spot. A scream ripped through her throat at the sudden bite and change of tempo of his hips. He drank messily so it ran down her chest and it dripped onto the mossy green silky sheets they had on their bed.

“Like… like that daddy! Like that!” she screamed clenching her eyes shut. Alex’s legs shaking hard before she came with a loud splatter onto the hardwood floor. A choking noise left her throat as she panted hard. Alroy pulled off her neck with a pop, his pants tying in with hers as he pulled from her dripping hole and shoved her into the wall, his hand still in her hair before reinserting her hard. This time he was going slow as he pressed her breasts against the wall.

“G…god damn baby girl… you came for Daddy good, didn’t you? You are going to do that again alright? Be a good girl and squirt for daddy this time?” he panted out licking his lips. A small trick of drool ran down her face as she nodded, her hands coming up to claw at the wall.

“Daddy, spank me more!” she said letting out a shrill cry in behind it which made him chuckle before bringing his hand back and popping her cheek before his hand enveloped it and shook it. Sweat pouring down both of their bodies causing them to slip against one another.

“Yes, yes… l…like that baby girl you’re going to make daddy cum.” He growled out from his nearing release as he jerked her body into the wall. Alex was so out of it, she couldn’t stop anything. He was hitting all the right spots at the right time. Alroy knew how to please a woman, how to bring Alex to the breaking point with ease. Her mind going blank and she couldn’t even tell if she was screaming as her stomach burned. The coil that built up suddenly busted and it busted hard. The orgasm burned through her veins as it carried its way through her body slowly. Tremors riddled her body for she could barely keep herself held up. She did what he wanted and she showered the wall and up her stomach, he watched her with an even hungrier expression for he did not let up on his pace and continued to thrust into her. This prolonged her release as he shot his seed deep inside before pressing in all the way to keep anything from seeping out. Another gasp left her lips at the same time a loud cry left his throat, pulling from deep in his chest.

“oh… oh, my g…god…” Alex breathed slipping down the wall. Alroy regained himself and caught her before chuckling and looking down at her.

“I… I do hope I s…satisfied your u…urges?” he said to her. She gave him an out of it smile before she looked back at him. She tried to stand only to wind up falling back into him.

“Why don’t we go take a bath baby girl? I mean… I think I may have smacked you a little too hard…” He said looking down at her butt before moving her into the bathroom. Then he kneeled to press a light kiss to the handprint that laid up on one of them. Her face bright red as she stretched over to start the tub.

“Do not kiss my butt Alroy Lockhart that is weird!” She squealed before trying to move away and only falling into the tub. Alroy began laughing and moved to adjust her.

“I am sorry, baby girl I was just kissing what I caused, but maybe you should have waited for me to help you since I seem to make you jelly when we make love.” He smirked at her before moving to settle in behind her. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms but knew he was right.

“You know how to love a woman I will tell you that.” She murmured. Alroy just leaned down and grabbed the washcloth as he kissed her shoulder.

“No Alexandria, I know how to love you.” He told her as he began to wash her. She relaxed into him more and closed her eyes with a content hum.


	23. Chapter 23

Not too long after they had gotten out of the tub Alroy had been called into work for some complication with a product they couldn’t get worked out. Alex was sitting in the living room watching television and drinking a cup of coffee when she noticed movement outside the house through the sliding glass door. Her still being in her fluffy pink house coat.

“What in the world…” she said to herself, thinking it was just some rodent and she was going to run off. She grabbed a flashlight beside the oak umbrella holder and flicked it on before stepping out and aiming the beam of the flashlight around. A rustle came over the still night air again as the crickets chirped. She whipped around only to see Theodore standing there with an angry scowl on his face. She shrieked dropping the light and stepping back, grabbing her chest.

“T…Ted what are you… doing here!” she cried out, narrowing her eyes at him. Alex bent over to grab the flashlight as he walked up to her and snorted at her. His hand coming up to jab the bite mark on her neck hard with this finger.

“Tch, so you are with him? I would have thought better of you.” He snarled. She looked at him confused and stepped back from him. Her free hand coming up to rub at her mark.

“What are you talking about? I have been with him since, God, this winter I think?” she said. His face contorted in anger at the use of God’s name in vain and the fact that she has been sleeping with and dating the same vampire him, his partner, and her father has been hunting.

“How dare you use his name in vain. Some filthy sow as yourself. Sleeping with the enemy? You are no better than the same creature your father is hunting.” He growled out, clenching his fists. Theodore’s anger can be unstable and it was getting that way fast. Alex just dropped her flashlight and gave him a shocked look.

“My dad… is hunting Alroy? Is it because of me?” She asked him completely baffled at his statement. He just laughed at her and shook his head before glaring at her.

“You are dead to your father. Even more so now, to think I came here to talk you out of this trap but you want to be in it. You really think he would hunt something for your safety? Not like you don’t know about your father’s job… oh wait that is right you don’t. You ran off with some loser before going to school for medicine? I wanted to marry you, Alexandria. Now you are just desecrated. Filthy, I don’t have any other words to say.” He snapped at her causing her to flinch. She swallowed hard and looked down. His words about her not even taking light. The only thing that did was her boyfriend was in trouble.

“He… he wants to hurt Alroy?” she stammered out looking up at him. Before he could answer she shot back in the house to get dressed. Then she grabbed a pair of keys to the other car, hoping she would be able to talk her father out of it. She loved Alroy, she couldn’t stand by to watch him get killed by the very man that called himself her father. Theodore just stood there and watched her before turning and walking off.

“For the disease to be taken care of all of the damned must be cured.” He muttered before heading off in the same direction Alex drove to. There was nothing left at the house. No clues, no scents but hers and Alroy’s. Not even a text due to she left her phone in the bedroom. Her father was all that was on her mind. Her father, her boyfriend, and the cross that bound her and her father together. She was going to stop him or die trying.


	24. Chapter 24

Alex drove up to the small monastery that she used to call home. She shut off the car and got out quickly before rushing in, swallowing hard. The large doors to the main room of the church hard for her to shove open but she got it. As they opened with a loud wooden smack she saw her father down at the end hunched over a table. He had black hair and the same amber eyes Alex held. A snarl ripped through the air as he shoved all of the papers off of the table. Most of them containing her and Alroy.

“I knew she was a cheap whore, but I never thought she would stoop down to a damn leech!” he yelled before turning his head to see Alex. She was shaking slightly, she hasn’t seen her father since she was seventeen. He tried to harass her into coming back by calling her over and over and leaving abusive voicemails.

“What the hell are you doing here you worthless blood sow?” he snapped at her, she jerked. Her eyes misting as she walked closer to him before taking a deep breath.

“D…daddy… please… l… listen I don’t know why you are after Alroy… it has to be some mistake!” she cried out looking at him with a broken expression. She never knew how much he really did hate her. He gripped his hands behind his back. He towered over Alex at a mere six foot, he was hooked over from his age. He spat on the floor as he neared her.

“You aren’t my daughter you are a mere rodent. What did you come here for? To beg me not to kill a killer? He is a vampire, he sucks the life force out of anyone. I am surprised and disappointed you aren’t dead yet child.” He told her getting closer to her. Her breathing stopped as her world came crashing down at that moment. The words, the disappointment she wasn’t dead?

“I… I love Alroy!” she yelled at him, her knees buckling as she began to sob. Her hand coming up to her mouth as she clenched her eyes shut. Father Trey Smith nearing her, something in his hand as he looked down at her.

“I know what I am doing. I always have, you are just like your mother in every damn way. Look just like her, talk just like her, act just like her. Well, you are going to die, just like her.” He said looking down at her raising a stake. Alex couldn’t move. She was fear stricken, heartbroken, she was lost now. She didn’t realize he hated her. All because of her mother? Her mother was always good to him.

“D…daddy p…please, s…stop t…this isn’t you! T…this isn’t you!” She screamed at him before trying to step back away from him sobbing hard. Tears streaking down her face hard. His hand with the stake in it began to come down, no longer caring. Alex just froze and screamed loudly. What was she to do, she couldn’t fight off her father. She would rather it be her than the love of her life.

Glass suddenly shattered as a shadow covered her and blood splattered on her instead. Her eyes opened as she sniffled only for her eyes to widen and she covered her mouth. Her heart shattering, even more, seeing who was in front of her. It was Alroy. He growled at her father and leaned down to him. His mouth leaking blood from the corners.

“Tch, if this was meant for me or her Father, I can't die this way. You can though!” He yelled at Trey. Alex watched as he pulled the stake with his bare hands from his chest. A small choking noise escaped him from the pain, but the hole began to close. He rose his arm with the same stake bared to her father. Alex was conflicted but shot over to wrap her arms around Alroy.

“Al… Alroy don’t! Don’t! t…that makes you just li…like him… I… I.. don’t want to marry him!” she yelled at him. Alroy froze and dropped the stake, turning to her quickly and lifting her up.

“Lock the doors and burn the place down!” Trey yelled out before moving to rush out. There was a splatter of liquid before a sound of flames engulfing. Alex began to panic again.

“Alexandria! Listen to me, I will get you out of here. I would never let you get hurt!” he called over the sudden roaring flames that took up quickly in the old decrepit church. Alroy wasn’t sure if his teleportation would work because of where they were. He had no clue what kind of magic spell or reflection they put on the church. He looked around as Alex began coughing. He moved her head into his shoulder to block the smoke from her.

“Keep your face covered baby girl. Leave this to me!” he called out again looking around. Trying to find the best possible way to get out without hurting Alex in the process. He looked up at the sunroof where he has come in at and he moved to leap onto a statues head before up crashing through the roof again. Landing on the outside with her. She was latched on to him, he bit his lip and suddenly took off.

“Let’s go Alexandria. I have a place for us to stay for a while.” He told her suddenly appearing in the house. She looked up at him with her ashen and tear stained face. She was so broken and it tore into him deeply.

“We can come back, but for now. We need to go.” He told her gathering some things before heading out to his car and sitting her in it then getting into it himself. The only place he had right now was to go to his home. No one would know where she was and that is where he could regroup. Without another thought, word, even a second he took off into the night, pressing a button in his car locking his condo down. He had no clue when they were going to be back. Not until she was safe.


End file.
